Thirst and Nostalgia
by RaIn SpLaSh
Summary: The chairman has left Yuuki home alone for the first time, when Kaname decides to pay her a little visit. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 18 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I don't own vampire Knight or any of the characters...*sigh*

**

* * *

Thirst and Nostalgia**

* * *

Yuuki's POV

_Serendipitous._

As defined by the dictionary: A good and beneficial object or event come upon by accident.

That is the only word that could possibly describe what happened, on the fateful day that Kaname-sama came to visit.

_~one week earlier~_

I was sitting in my living room, absentmindedly playing with a stuffed animal that Kaname had given me for Christmas. It was a decently-sized bunny that fit easily in my arms. Pure white with big, neatly painted blue button eyes and a big fluffy tail, I loved it. _Kaname-sama,_ I sighed to myself while my heart picked up its pace a bit.

I thought back to his face when he gave it to me with a fond nostalgia.

He had pulled it from behind his back wrapped in shiny, pink wrapping paper with a large red bow on top.

_I almost didn't want to unwrap it. _I thought to myself, lightly smiling._ Everything about it was perfect, all the way down to how the ribbon curled up slightly at the bottom._

But his face was truly what caught my eye, it was a million times better than any present could ever be. His eyes were shining gently with, what I could only assume was anticipation, I had never seen him so radiant.

Not that he usually wasn't, but that night, he was just, more.

More everything, his eyes were brighter, his cheeks were glowing, and I could only see a tiny hint of the usual hidden sadness in his smile.

I laughed aloud, my heart was beating ten times faster than what could _possibly_ safe, just by thinking about him.

"What's so funny" A deep, angelic voice called from behind me. My heart froze.

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

_Bum-bump_

I smiled, three beats, my heart skipped three whole beats _just _from hearing that voice. I knew it better than any other voice in the universe.

I jumped up and spun around happily, running in the direction of the voice and there he was, leaning magnificently against the doorway.

Kaname Kuran, a picture of perfection.

"KANAME-SAMA" I yelled smiling as I ran to his arms.

Kaname's POV

I walked through the front door, not bothering to knock, (The chairman had already told me several times, that I didn't need to.) and was instantly surrounded with a warm comfortable feeling that carried the presence of _my_ girl with it.

Her scent was everywhere, filling the entire house, and making me feel at home for the first time in months.

I heard the faint sound of tinker bell laughter and followed it down a hallway lined with pictures, to the adjacent family room and leaned against the door frame.

She was sitting, curled up on the couch smiling down at the stuffed bunny, that I had given her for Christmas. With her hair, cascading down in gentle waves over her shoulders, coming to rest by her small waist.

_Yuuki's hair looks so soft, God I want to touch it._ I thought to my self, feeling my hands ache for its thin beauty.

_But then again, what's stopping me?_

"What's so funny?" I grinned, fully aware that her heart skipped a few beats as she realized I was there.

She spun happily to face me, with a _beautiful, heart-stopping_ smile and quickly jumped into my open arms, crying out "KANAME-SAMA" in the process.

From within my embrace I was able to feel the subtle differences in her appearance, since the last time I had seen her.

It always amazed me, how quickly she grew and changed, I could feel from under my touch that, in the few months I was gone, she had grown about an inch. Her hair seemed to be a little bit longer too.

_It's been way too long._ I sighed leaning back to hold her weight, before sliding gently to the floor. With her still in my arms.

I rested my cheek on the top of her head, reveling in her closeness and silently examining just how much she had changed in are time apart.

"Eh? Kaname-sama are you okay?" She asked starting to squirm impatiently in my hold.

I tightened my grip just enough to stop her from moving, before closing my eyes and breathing in her scent.

"Yes Yuuki, Im _perfectly _fine." I closed my eyes slowly before continuing "I was just thinking that I have been far away for _far_ to long."

I lifted my head to look at her, and she stared back at me with a cute, childish curiosity.

_One day, _I thought sadly to my self, _I may walk in here and not be able to recognize her at all. She grows so quickly...._

My heart started to pound rapidly in my chest and all of the sudden couldn't breath. I felt like I was drowning, every breath I managed to take was short and uneven.

I pulled her back in to my arms holding her tightly against my chest. _I might be missing out on her entire life! Humans live and die so quickly._ At that thought, I clenched my eyes tightly shut. Imagining a large hall filled with people, a funeral, for _Yuuki _and I would be sitting in the back, looking exactly the same as ever.

"Kaname-sama?! You _really_ don't seem like your fine!" she called from my chest.

I took a steadying breath about to speak when, something hit me, we were alone.

Obviously, I had realized that no one else was in the room. But, It suddenly dawned on me, there was no one else, _anywhere_ in the entire home.

I let her go.

"Yuuki" I asked, changing the subject, and vaguely realizing that my breath was still jagged. "Where is the chairman?"

"oh uh, he had to run to meet someone, or something" She stated blankly, blinking at the sudden loss of contact.

"and he left you...alone?"

"Yup!" she nodded energetically "He said I was old enough now that Im nine!"

At her words and to my horror, I felt my throat burn dry.

I blinked several times, trying to clear my head all while a small voice in the back of my mind started whispering crudely.

_Go! Bite her, she's all alone..._

_If you don't she'll grow old and die..._

_Besides, how long have you been starving? I think four years is enough._

I shook my head again, trying desperately to ignore the truth in the thoughts.

I looked back at Yuuki, who was standing just a few feet in front of me. All I would have to do is reach out my hand and..

_NO! _My conscience screamed, _If you bite her, Juri would have died for nothing!_

I took a deep steadying breath, my conscience was right, I _had_ to ignore my thirst born thoughts. For Yuuki's mom and Yuuki herself, if I drank her blood now, while I was starving, I would probably go insane, I could wind up seriously hurt her.

With that thought, my thirst died down, but only for a brief moment. Before the monster in me whispered softly.

_You could have her..._

I paused, well that was definitely true, If I bit Yuuki here and now, she would _have_ to stay with me. I could keep her by my side, I could never be thirsty again. Never be lonely.

_Yes, thats right. Never lonely..._

_Horribly, painfully lonely...._

_What does It matter if Juri died making her human?_

The monstrous thirst inside me whispered again.

_Juri also told you to take care of Yuuki... _

_As long as she's human, it's the chairman taking care of her, not you..._

_You're breaking your promise to Juri..._

My line of vision became fuzzy as my throat started to feel as though it were on fire, and my eyes instinctively found her smooth, porcelain neck. I licked my lips hungrily, as my thirst whispered more rationalizations in my ear.

_It's your duty as her fiance...._

_How can you protect her when she's human..._

_You have too, you're throat's burning..._

_Jut tell the chairman you had stop the fire somehow, he'll understand..._

I tried, I tried so hard to resist. I fought and I fought, but I failed.

My resolve broke and my mind went blank, at that moment I didn't care about any thing other than soothing the burning pain in my throat.

I reached out and grabbed her harshly, dragging her closer to me.

I wrapped one arm around her, holding the small of her back and pulled her wrist up to my nose, inhaling the delicious aroma from the blood that flowed freely, just beneath her skin.

Her weak, fragile skin.

I opened my mouth just slightly, trying deciding where I wanted to bite first.

Hand...

Wrist...

Neck...

_Or maybe some place more...Fun?_ My thirst chuckled darkly into my ear.

_Some place else __**does**__ sound like fun_, I thought vaguely, and _she would probably even enjoy it too._

"Kaname-sama?" A very small voice whimpered from beside me. _Oh right,_ I thought, my head in a deep fog, _this isn't just a she..it's...Yuuki._

_Yuuki...._

I slowly looked up, distracted from my thoughts by her voice. It had sounded like she was...scared?

_Yuuki shouldn't be scared..._

My eyes followed their way up her arm, to her shoulder, past her neck and onto her face.

I looked into her slightly-teary but beautiful, brown eyes _and,_

the fog covering my mind cleared,and my thirst died instantly, along with its influential voice.

"Oh, _Yuuki"_

Yuuki's POV

"and he left you...alone?" Kaname-sama asked me.

"_YUP!" _I replied nodding "He said Im old enough, now that Im nine!"

I looked back up at Kaname, who gulped loudly.

_There's something odd about him,_ I though while examining his normally calm, but now almost panicked, face with my eyes. His cheeks looked slightly flushed, and his breath was uneven.

But what really caught my attention were his eyes. They were different somehow,

_what's different!?_ I screamed silently. This frustrated me beyond belief.

_How many times have I looked into those eyes? _

_They look darker,_ some part of my mind whispered weakly,_ Like they want to eat you._

_No_,_ Kaname wouldn't do that. He's different._ I argued back.

Kaname-sama shook his head beside me almost as if,

_Almost as if he was disagreeing with me..._

I gulped and took a shaky breath, telling myself not to be so ridiculous. When Kaname shot out a hand, grabbing my wrist painfully.

"owww." I moaned almost silently, unable to bring myself to speak any louder.

I thought, at that moment, that he was going to break my arm, his grip was just _so_ tight.

Kaname, seeming oblivious to my pain, pulled my wrist up to his mouth with a dazed look and took a deep breath, _smelling me_. My heart shot into my throat.

_No, he's not going to..._

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I started shaking.

_Scary.._

_A vampire's going to eat me.._

_no, no, No, No, NO! Kaname would never hurt me, ever_. I pulled on my arm back, praying to god that he was going to let go.

_Please let go.._

_Please don't eat me..._

But it was of no use, Kaname's grip just tightened, holding me painfully in place.

"Kaname-sama?"

He slowly lifted his, now menacing, gaze to stare blankly at me. He blinked a few times, as if trying to remember something important, before silently gasping. Realization dawning in his eyes.

"Oh, _Yuuki_" He dropped my hand instantly, pushing him self away from me so that his back hit the wall. He looked at me one more time, but now, with a gaze _full_ of remorse, before covering his face with his hands.

There was a long silence, as I watched him just sit, curled up against the wall. After what seemed like an eternity, he removed one hand from his face, leaning on the other one.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a deep, rough voice.

I looked at him for another long moment, trying to tell if he was _really_ back to normal.

"Ya." I replied in my young, childish voice. I was about to say more when, he gave me what seemed to be a reassuring smile. But looking into his eyes, all I could see was a deep, never ending, _sadness._

I took a steadying breath and looked towards the ground. No matter how scared I had been just a few moments ago, this feeling was _far_ worse. I couldn't even put into words what I felt seeing his eyes, realizing just how badly he must be hurting.

I felt my eyes swell with tears, _Was he really that sad, was he really THAT lonely? _

I thought back as far as I could remember, trying desperately to remember a time when he had a smile that wasn't drowned in sadness. But it was of no use,

_Nothing, not one time has he ever looked genuinely happy. _I realized, feeling my heart ache.

A few tears escaped down my cheek.

"_Oh._ Yuuki, Im sorry, You were scared right? Im really, truly sorry." He choked, reaching out a large hand, as if he were about to hold me.

But he stopped, his hand hovering inches above my skin, frowned and made a fist, pulling it back.

But I reached out, hugging his out stretched arm to me.

"Are you really that lonely?" I asked. I blushed slightly as I said It, all my instincts telling me to shut up.

But I _needed_ to know.

Kaname's eyes widened in shock.

_Does that mean Im right?_ My heart started pounding loudly in my chest as I took a daring step forward.

"I don't want Kaname-sama to be lonely. I cant even stand the thought of it,"

I blinked a few times, and looked into Kaname's eyes, as tears started to pour endlessly down my cheeks.

"You can have my blood, I'll stay with you, just _please _don't be lonely." I sobbed desperately, covering my eyes with my hands.

Kaname seemed to be frozen on the spot, his mouth sagging slightly open, apparently only able to stare down at me. But, his gaze softened and he wrapped his large, warm arms around me.

"Shhh, Yuuki, Shhh." He muttered into my hair. "It's okay, I'm not lonely."

"You look lonely" I cried into his shirt "Kaname-sama, I'll do _anything_ for you. Please. Please, just don't be sad and lonely anymore."

There was a long pause and I could hear his heart rate pick up slightly through his shirt.

"You'll do _anything_ for me?" He repeated. I wasn't sure whether or not this was a question, but I nodded vigorously into his chest anyway.

"Okay," He said lightly, pushing me away.

I glanced up at him, and for the second time that night my heart skipped several beats. He was smiling, but this time it wasn't one of his sad-smiles. For the first time in as long as I had known him, he showed me a truly, wonderfully, happy smile. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_And what he asked me, erased from my mind anything bad that had ever or would ever happen to me. Leaving only thoughts of him and his insatiable beauty._

" _Can I be your heart?" _

Please review!! Also if anyone has story idea's that they want to see let me know and i'll give it a try.

Thanks for reading and reviewing...*Hint, hint*

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

Thirst and Nostalgia-- Chapter 2

* * *

**Hey! Thank you for reading my story!! **

**Sorry that this update took so long, but I was busy with work...I really wanted to update though so this chapter is shorter, and the mood is a little lighter than chapter 1. Also it might be a while before chapter 3 is up.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight...

* * *

**

**Kaname's POV**

An hour or so later, things had calmed down a bit, leaving Yuuki and me sitting comfortably on the couch. She was fully engrossed in some childish TV show, and I was fully engrossed in watching her.

It seemed that _everything_ was extremely interesting her. The emotions on her face changed every couple of minutes, one moment, she would be laughing happily and the next, she would be almost crying for the character and his plight.

_How can she get so wrapped up in these shows? _I thought lightly to myself, still incredibly ecstatic from the break-through in our relationship not too long ago.

Of course, I knew she was still small, and probably didn't understand fully what I meant when I asked her if I could be her heart. But either way, she hadn't hesitated to say yes, and that meant the world to me.

_She loves me, she definitely loves me...._

I sighed, wishing that I could be even just a fraction of an inch closer to her, and shot a quick glance in Yuuki's an idea hit me, one that I would never normally act upon, but..I smirked._ She did say that she would do anything for me..._

I reached across the couch and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and setting her on my lap. Rapping my arms around her and resting my chin on top of her head.

"Umm, Kaname-sama? Wat-cha doin'?" She giggled in a sing song voice. But before I could answer her, a loud gurgling noise interrupted me. I glance down at her stomach, the source of the noise.

"Tee-hee, I guess Im kinda hungry"

"I would say so, haven't you had anything to eat today?" I questioned worriedly. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, the chairman left in such a rush this morning, and he didn't really have time to make breakfast or prepare a lunch for me. I mean he asked me if I would be able to make something and I said yes..." She explained rapidly, turning redder by the second.

"So you can cook?" I replied.

"Well as it turns out, _no."_

We just looked at each other in silence for a few moments._ He honestly thought she would be able to make herself meals. She's only nine for goodness sake._ I thought, quickly reminding myself to yell at the chairman for that.

"How about I make you something to eat?"

"How about, yes." She nodded.

I smiled lightly before taking her small hand in my own and heading to the kitchen. I moved my way past the table, opened the refrigerator, and paused. The refrigerator was totally empty except for a half empty gallon of milk, a cheese stick and a old carrot.

I turned away frowning, only to frown more at the sight of the kitchen. It was a total mess, flour was spilled across the counter and there were several eggs laying broken on the floor and the room absolutely reeked of burnt toast and eggs.

"Im sorry about the mess." Yuuki said quietly, peaking out at me from behind a large stool. "I tried to clean it up, I really did."

As she spoke she moved further and further behind the counter, wedging her self cutely between two chairs. I walked around the counter and stood to face her. But paused for a moment, holding back laughter, at her feeble attempt to hide. And then even more so when she started to wiggle, trying to get more comfortable.

" Umm, Kaname-sama" she said, in a tiny voice and pausing momentarily. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not" I replied while kneeling down to be eye level with her. "I just feel bad that your hungry"

"Thats good to hear." She smiled before grinning sheepishly. "Because Im kinda stuck."

I burst into a fit of laughter and fell back on the floor, I just couldn't help it, she was so adorable!

_If she didn't have her head screwed on...._

I pulled Yuuki out from between the chairs, still laughing and grabbed her waist, lifting her up onto the counter. I took a steadying breath and I marched over to the sink, grabbing a sponge, before turning back to face her.

"Here," I said, passing her the sponge. "You clean this mess up and I'll find something for you to eat."

" 'Kay" She sang happily while crawling on all fours over to the mess and wiping it up.

After pausing for a moment to watch her amble cutely about her mess, I walked to the pantry. After digging around for a bit I found 2 packs of instant ramen and heated up the stove.

I turned back to Yuuki, only to be met with the sight of her trying to sweep up some flour with a large broom that was easily twice her size.

Yuuki noticed me watching her and glanced up smiling radiantly. It was that moment that I happily realized, _Im going to marry this girl some day. _I had already know that we were engaged of course, but at that specific moment, I figured out exactly what that meant.

_In the (hopefully) near future, Yuuki is going to be mine, mine to hold, mine to love, mine to spend eternity with. She will be happily within my arms reach all the time._

I started to daydream about coming home in the future, and being met as I opened the door by her embrace and a sweet welcome home kiss.

I figured that all the the crap that had happened to me in this life and the last would cease to matter when we would stand together at the alter say '_I do' _and I would take her away forever.

I vaguely wondered what our wedding day would be like. _Probably a bright color scheme, Yuuki would want to choose a color like yellow._ I chuckled lightly at the thought of having to plan a wedding with her, _she's just so energetic. _My mind drifted back to our wedding.

_She would probably wear a strapless dress with a intricate design out of white lace in the front, Yuuki always like things to be interesting. The dress itself would be white (of course) and delicately hug her curves._

"Kaname-sama, the ramen is done!" Yuuki called happily, stopping my train of thought from going to the honey-moon. _ Oh well, at least I have something to think about at Ichijo's house,_ I thought slightly annoyed before turning to Yuuki_. _"What were you thinking about, Kaname-sama?" She asked whilestanding on her tip-toes so she could see over the pot.

I grinned and picked her up, swiftly tossing her over my shoulder and carrying her fire-man style.

"That depends" I smirked back "What were you thinking about"

With that, Yuuki blushed a whole new shade of red, one which I had never even seen before.

" I-I, ah I, NOTHING." She stammered

_Well thats interesting_, I mused while raising an eyebrow, but ultimately deciding that pushing her on the matter wouldn't get me anywhere.

"How about we just eat instead." I laughed, setting her down at the table.

"How about, yes." She repeated, slowly sinking below the table.

For the rest of the meal we ate in almost total silence, save for the clinking of dishes and the occasional question from her.

After our dinner, Yuuki had volunteered to clean up. So I was once again perched comfortably on the couch, when my phone rang.

_To: Kaname_

_From: Kaien_

_Can you go to the house and take care of Yuuki till tomorrow PLEASE!_

I reread the text twice, the chairman had NEVER asked me to baby sit Yuuki for more than 10 minutes, so I figured that whatever he was doing must be urgent.

_To: Kaien_

_From: Kaname_

_Sure._

I smirked and headed back into the kitchen, grabbing Yuuki from behind.

"Hey, Yuuki. Guess who's spending the night." I whispered by her shoulder. She spun around in my arms and gave me a tight, warm, bear hug and looked up mischievously from my waist.

"Hmmm," she laughed, feigning ignorance "well whoever he is, he's getting a make-over"

* * *

_How did ya'll like it? Please review, and Idea's are always appreciated._

_Also Thank you Kagome873 and Apple Juice and Candy Floss for always giving me such nice reviews, they always put me in the mood to write._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, Thanks for the great reviews! BTW IM GOING OUT OF TOWN FOR A FEW DAYS!!!! So I wont be able to Update for a little bit. **

**_Benny-Sama this is for you!!!!_ Thank you for the wonderful ideas in you review, I actually had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter so your review gave me some inspiration. I hope I did a good job, I kinda wrote/edited it in a rush, so tell me what you think.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story!!!**

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

**

* * *

Yuuki's POV**

"Yuuki, how much longer-"

"DONT MOVE!"

"Im not I just wanted to know-"

"Just shut up and sit still, lip stick is hard enough to put on without someone talking!"

Kaname-sama and I were curled up in my room, and I was giving him a makeover.

I had started out wanting to give him an awesome, kick-butt make-over, figuring he would let me do this more often if I was good, but decided a few minutes later from how tense his shoulders were, that this was definitely going to be a once in a life time opportunity. _So_, I figured, _why not have some fun with it?_

So now Kaname-sama has bright cherry red lips, purple eye shadow, blackish-blue mascara (which he didn't even need in the first place, so now he's looks like someone taped black fur to to his eyelids), Heavy orangy pink blush and onyx black eyeliner.

"Yea, time for the hair! " I yelled happily, trying my best not to laugh and give off any sign of how weird he looked.

"Yuuki," He sighed, obviously uncomfortable. "can I at least see my face first?"

"NOO" I shouted tackling him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head and straddling his waist. "You cant! It will ruin the magic! I want to see your face when you look at your totally new and improved self for the _very_ first time!"

"But Yuuki I-"

_Nows, time for my ace in the hole._ I thought mischievously. Before he could finish his sentence, I dawned a hurt look, pulled my arms from his and tilted my face to the side, pretending to be shyly avoiding eye contact. He sat up, with me still on him and put a hand on top of my head.

"Yuuki, I didn't mean anything by that, I-" He took a big gulp as though he were about to do something hard, before continuing "I just couldn't wait to see how amazing Im going to look thanks to you."

"You mean it?" I asked rubbing one of my eyes with the back of my hand.

_Now to close the deal._ I thought, making sure that he still couldn't see my eyes.

"Yes, I do" He said gently, stroking my head.

_Oh crap, he's gone all soft and nice, now I'll have to fake cry to make it look convincing._ I fake-sniffled a few more times for good measure, before slowly raising my head and willing a few tears to come.

"Th-thank you K-kaname-sama" I pretended to stutter while, thankfully, a few small tears slid down my cheek. "Okay then, hair time!!"

I jumped up, quickly regaining my happy energy and grabbing my bin of hair ties and clips. I turned back around to see Kaname sitting half slouched against the bed and looking dumbstruck.

"What's up Ka-na-me-sama?"I giggled in a sing song voice. He blinked a few times before answering.

"You cheered up awfully fast."

"Sooooo?" I taunted, while gathering up a few strands of hair and braiding them, putting in a bead every now and again.

"So, were you faking that?" he questioned, still sounding flabbergasted.

"Maybe," I giggled "But you still can look in a mirror yet."

He leaned back against the bed and adjusted his position to be more comfortable, as a sign of surrender. And I worked on putting numerous pig tails and braids in his, formally perfect, hair.

Once I had finished, I turned to Kaname-sama.

"Don't move or look in the mirror okay? I need to go get you a hat so just sit still."

I dashed down the hall, into our computer room, and grabbed a camera.

_I have got to get a picture of this_, I laughed silently.

This was one of those old Polaroid cameras, the ones where the picture would come out of the camera and take only a few seconds to develop. I walked slowly back down the hall, as I reached my room, I hid the camera behind my back and opened the door. Kaname was standing up and looking more than a little aggravated.

"Hey Kaname-sama?" I said drawing his attention while I held the camera in position. He glanced over at me and his mouth sagged open a bit.

_**click**_

"Yuuki, you did _not_ just take a picture of me."

"Yes I did. Oh also, clean yourself up, you look ridiculous." I said as the picture slid out of the camera and I waved it in the air tauntingly. Kaname narrowed his eyes, dawning a playful simile.

_Uh-oh,_ was the only thing I had time to think before he lunged at me. I, moving quickly out of the way, jumped on to my bed. I turned and saw him about to come at me again, but this time I wasn't quick enough to get away. Kaname pinned me down to the bed, trying to grab the picture, while I kept it out of his reach. I was laughing uncontrollably, it was just impossible to take him seriously with all that make-up on!

"Give me the picture, or else I will take it by force Yuuki." He threatened, an evil grin still on his face. I stopped laughing and smirked rebelliously back at him.

"Fine then you leave me no choice." He growled

Kaname leaned down and put his lips forcefully on my own. I widened my eyes in shock

_Kaname-sama is kissing me! He's kissing me! My lips, kissed!_ My mind reeled incoherently, as my hand holding the picture fell limp.

But Kaname didn't make a move for the photo that could ruin him. Instead he brought his outstretched hand down to cup my cheek and lightly licked my top lip. I gasped in surprise, opening my mouth slightly in the process.

_Kaname-sama what are you doing! _I questioned wordlessly as his tongue slid into my mouth and started to explore. Once he had gotten bored with that, he moved his tongue to touch my own, sighing into my mouth. I whimpered slightly, unsure of what to do. Kaname paused his movements momentarily, before pulling away from the kiss and looking down at me, his breathing slightly uneven. That evil smirk dawned Kaname's face again, as he grabbed the photo, and slid away from me, wiping the make-up off his face.

"I got the photo." He taunted, mimicking my sing song voice and waving the picture in the air, his back still turned away from me.

"K-Kaname-sama, why did you- why did we, I ah, What?" I stuttered, trying to find the right question to ask. My heart was beating erratically in my chest and I could feel myself blushing madly.

He turned back to me, with a make-up clear face and after studying me for a few long seconds, sat down beside me. He leaned over, wrapping a arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I turned an even deeper shade of red and sagged my mouth open unable to speak._ Why is he doing this AGAIN!?_

_**click**_

I blinked a few times my mind blank, and turned to look at Kaname, he was holding the camera in one hand, and a not quite developed picture in the other.

"HEY DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME?!" I shouted, probably breaking the sound barrier.

"Revenge is a cruel thing, isn't it?" He smirked "Oh, this ones a keeper." He flipped the photo over so I could see it.

Kaname had his lips planted firmly on my cheek and his eyes closed looking sophisticated and mature, I on the other hand, was blushing bright cherry red from chin to forehead, my eyes were wide, hair was seriously messed up and my mouth was hanging dumbly open.

Kaname tucked the picture in his pocket. "I'll be hanging on to this one, if you don't mind."

"I DO mind!" I shouted, flailing my arms around. "Give It Back Now!"

Kaname started laughing while keeping my attacking hands away from his pocket.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed?" He choked out, still laughing.

I glared at him crudely, before jumping off the bed and stalking out of the room, fuming.

_Oh, he is so going to pay for that._

**

* * *

Kaname's POV**

Yuuki glared defiantly at me as she marched out of the room. I waited for the sound of water running before I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out the picture. I held it carefully, examining it, before touching my fingers to my lips. I had kissed her, I had shared a _real_ kiss with her, one that wasn't just to get energy.

_Oh god, what am I doing to myself, _I thought cruelly, _I hadn't wanted to stop kissing her, _ _and_ _I wouldn't have if she hadn't whimpered. _

I studied the picture thoroughly, It looked to me as though there was a tiny trace of a smile on her face. I stood up and walked across the room to the vanity, where I had laid the picture she took of me. I laughed aloud at the photo, I really did look awful, but at the same time, it was a really good picture. Because it had led to a wonderful, if shy, kiss. With that I tucked both pictures safely away in my pocket.

_Ichijo can __NEVER__ see these._ I told myself, flinching as I imagined the look on his goofy face if he saw the pictures. Shaking my head I made my way back to Yuuki's soft bed and laid down, closing my eyes. It had been a long, but very good day. I sighed out loud as I started reliving the kiss in my head.

After a few minutes the sound of the bathroom door slamming brought me out of my thoughts. I peered towards the bedroom door as Yuuki, wrapped in a large fluffy yellow towel, marched meaningfully in the room. Without saying a word, she walked over to the bed, crawled on top of me and slammed her lips clumsily against mine. I blinked a few times, my mind in a deep fog, before leaning into the kiss.

After a few seconds, she pulled away blushing.

"What was that?" I finally managed to say after taking a few breaths to calm down.

"Payback" She answered shortly, and with that she stood and marched out of the room.

* * *

_How did I do??? BTW I need some ideas for what to do next, so if you want chapter 4 out faster, write me a review full of ideas XD._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOOO!!! Chapter 4 is up!!!! Okay so this one is not as light as the last couple of chapters, but I don't think its really dark either.... **

**Please Review....**

**

* * *

Yuuki's POV**

_Red Eyes..._

_Sharp, elongated fangs..._

_Blood...._

_I ran through the snow covered town, trying to escape the vampire that hunted me. I quickly made my way to the door of the nearest building, only to have it vanish as I reached for the handle. Leaving me staring at the blank, stone face of building. I spun around, the vampire was stalking up behind me, his eyes, glowing blood red. _

"_Do you mind if I drink your blood, little girl?" He reached out, grabbing me by the wrist, and bringing his mouth down to my neck._

_Where are you Kaname-sama, I wondered through my tears, KANAME-SAMA!_

_The vampire opened his mouth and--_

"No!" I whimpered, jolting out of my bed. I glanced around, sweating profusely, and crying. I dashed to my bedroom door, deciding that I didn't want to be alone, I needed Kaname.

Slowly, I tiptoed down the hallway, glancing fearfully into every room along the way. My nightmare still haunting me every time I blinked.

The entire hallway was swamped in darkness._ I should just go back to my room, _I thought, my fear getting the best of me, as I clenched my eyes tightly shut, _No! Kaname is just at the end of this hallway, only a few steps away....I can make it._

My eyes flew open in pure determination and I quietly, but quickly, ran the remaining feet to the door of our guest room. I took a soft breath, wiping the tears of of my cheek and slowly opened the door.

I walked a few quiet steps in the room, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Soon I saw Kaname's figure resting sweetly, curled on his side, under the blankets. I crawled up on to his bed and paused.

_He's so beautiful.._ I knew that guys were not normally described as beautiful, but Kaname was, truly, flawlessly beautiful. His eyes were peacefully closed and his hair fell in very, very light waves, framing his face.

_He looks like an angel, _I giggled quietly as I reached my small hand out, letting a finger skim across his cheek. At my touch, his breath hitched and eyes flew open. He bolted upright and wrapped his arms around me, as Kaname's eyes scanned the room.

From his grasp I laughed at his reaction. Causing him to relax and peer down at me.

"What's so funny?" Kaname asked, loosening his grip on me.

"You are, silly." I replied, still laughing. I snuggled back towards him, giving him a big hug and sighing contently, my dream flying from my mind. Kaname shifted slightly, before methodically rubbing my back.

"Yuuki, why are you out of bed?" He glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's three in the morning."

I closed my eyes, not answering. I knew the sooner that I answered, the sooner he would make me go back to bed. But then an idea struck me, _I could stay with Kaname_.

"I had a nightmare," I said, sniffling slightly before continuing "can I stay here with you Kaname-sama?"

For a brief moment, I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I had never asked him that before.

Kaname's eyes softened and he laid back on to the bed. He patted the space next to him, silently telling me to lay down.

I smiled, crawling up beside him and settling down on my side, facing him.

He turned and copied my position, watching me intently.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream? It will make you feel better."

I smiled up at him and took his hand in my own, hugging it against my chest.

"No, Im okay. Being here next to you calms me down enough." I said, blushing a soft shade of pink. Kaname smiled, before he pulled me in a tight embrace and ran a hand through my hair.

"Then go to sleep Yuuki." He murmured tiredly. I took a deep breath, basking in his unique sent. Tonight was so surreal, it was almost like..

_almost like, I made it all up..._

I felt tears swell up in my eyes and pushed away from him. "Yuuki? What's wrong?" He questioned worriedly.

"Kaname-sama, your going to be here when I wake up, right? I choked out, a lump rising painfully in my throat.

_Please let this be real..._

He looked back at me with curious eyes. Kaname paused momentarily and laughed, softly pulling me back to his chest.

"Always and forever. I'll never leave you, my princess." He whispered softly, stoking my hair, and calming me down as I was carried gently into sleep, by the rhythmic beating of his heart.

* * *

_So how was it? Sorry that it's so short, but I was in a hurry... Please Review! Also I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, so......SORRY!_

_By the way what do ya'll think of me giving this story an actual plot and having Yuuki get kidnapped or something? Please tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**YEA!!! Chapter 5 already!!! **

**A few things about this chapter, I had a few people tell me they didn't want her to get kidnapped, so I decided against that idea. Instead, Something else happens while Kaname and little Yuuki are out and about. **

**Also, sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I edited it kinda quickly.....**

* * *

Kaname's POV

It was 8:30 in the morning and I, for the first time _ever_, was attempting to make, _waffles_. In all honesty, I had never fully understood the human culinary habits. But Yuuki wanted waffles and waffles she would get, even if that meant me going in to town and hiring a personal chief to make them for her.

"Kaname-sama? Do you have _any_ idea what your doing?" Yuuki giggled cutely from a stool next to the counter. I paused, unsure of how to reply, as she hopped down from her chair and walked to the bakers rack that resided against the opposite wall. Yuuki glanced back at me from over her shoulder, smiled once more, and grabbed a red and white checkered cookbook.

" Here," She flipped through a few pages, before holding it out to show me "These are instructions."

I sighed slightly, before giving her a grateful smile and turning to making breakfast.

Several minutes and failed batter attempts later, I sat across from her at the table, watching her eat, and thought back to a conversation I had had over the phone with the chairman earlier that morning.

_**flashback~**_

"_Kaname-kun, do you mind watching Yuuki for a few more days, PLEASE!" The chairman whined anxiously from the other end of the phone line._

"_No, of course I don't mind, I love spending time with her but--"_

"_Oh, thats great" The chairman Interrupted, starting to break up. "Listen I have to go, expect me home sometime tomorrow...I-.....-ning....run..." _

"_But where the heck are you!-"_

_The phone went dead. _

_**~Flashback end~**_

I was pulled out of my thoughts, by Yuuki slightly choking on her glass of milk.

"Im okay!" She giggled, glancing up at me once she had finished coughing. "Um Kaname-Sama, what are we going to do today?"

I stood up, and took her empty plate over to the sink.

"The chairman asked me to take you shopping for school supplies, you need-" I grabbed her supply list off of the refrigerator " 4 binders, a calculator, 4 book covers, a pencil pouch, and binder dividers."

I sighed, _where do people even buy this stuff anyway? Okay, _I thought to myself, _I think there's a supermarket in town, so I guess we should start there._

"Come on Yuuki," I said grabbing her small hand and encasing it within my own "Lets go shopping."

"Right" She yelled Jubilantly, before quickly changing the subject "Can I get a cookie!"

I was about to tell her no, when I made the mistake of looking down at her. Yuuki was peering up at me with big, round eyes and was quivering her lower lip.

_OH MY LORD! She's sooo cute......_ I thought as I let out several small gasps, with my mouth sagging open.

_I just want to pick her up and squeeze her!_ _So cute..._

"Fine." I replied in defeat, before continuing out the door and into town. For most of the day we walked around absentmindedly chatting, and taking pleasure in each others company. While the bright sun, slowly burned my eyes out.

Sometime around 3, the suns painful effect on my sensitive irises became too much, and I took refugee in the nearest store, pulling Yuuki along with me.

I closed my eyes as we entered the large store, taking a deep, and very well deserved, breath, the stinging in my eyes was beginning to fade.

"Wow! Kaname-sama, where are we?" Yuuki spoke from beside me.

I looked up, finally taking note of our surroundings. We were in a old warehouse that was refurnished, and turned into an antiques mall. The area was incredibly large, with tall shelves stretching from one end of the store to the other, and pile of junk scattered on the many shelves and tables.

"It's an antiques warehouse Yuuki." I answered, slinging our bags over one shoulder and picking her up, to give her a piggy back ride.

"Antikes?" She said, trying to figure out the unfamiliar word. I laughed gently, and started roaming through the aisles.

"Something thats really, really old, Yuuki."

"Oh, so like the chairman?" She asked, slightly confused, causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yes, like the chairman." I answered trying to regain my calm composure, I felt her lean over to one of the shelves.

"look Kaname-sama, I found the perfect hat for you! It would go great with one of my AMAZING makeovers." She laughed sarcastically as she put the hat on my head. I turned to look in a mirror that was a few feet away from us. The hat was big, purple with pink spots and was topped with a enormous, blue feather.

I took the hat off my head and looked over my shoulder at her.

"Speaking of your makeovers, in case its not totally obvious, you are _never_ giving me a makeover, EVER again."

"Awww" She whined into my ear as we continued walking through the maze of aisles.

"Yuuki, look at this" I would say every now and again, as I came across something interesting like, record players, old wall hangings with family crests, and the occasional spinning wheel. Every time she would respond with awe and wonder.

"Kaname-sama" Yuuki said, tugging on my coat "Look at that."

I set her down on the floor, and she pranced over to a shelf. After rummaging through random junk for a minute, Yuuki pulled out a large crystal necklace with something engraved in it.

"What is it Kaname-sama?" I took the necklace from her and examined it for a few minutes.

_It looks like a jewel from the Shirabiki clan. The color is right and this symbol, _I ran my hands over the engraving, it was a family crest with a large tree of life design in the center, and birds circling around it. _I believe this was their symbol in the late 1400's._

"Yuuki, this looks like part of a vampire family's jewel collection."

I waited for a moment, still looking at the necklace, but there was no answer.

"Yuuki-" I glanced down. But she was no longer standing next to me. I quickly looked up and down the aisle, my heart rate picking up.

"YUUKI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, listening closely for a reply.

_DANG-IT! Where the heck is she. _I thought, my head spinning, as I started running, full speed to a neighboring aisle, my heart now pounding loudly in my ears._ Come on, YUUKI!_

All I could think about was, maybe she wandered off and got hurt, or what if some creep had her. At that thought, I clenched my eyes painfully trying desperately to focus on finding her, and not imagining some creep doing_ things_ to her.

I slowed down, but didn't completely stop, taking a tentative sniff of the air, in the attempt to catch some whiff of her. Dust, just the smell of dust, I thought frustrated, running to the next aisle, sniffing again.

Dust...._Next aisle_

Dust Again...._Next aisle_

Dust... but also, cherry blossoms, and lavender. My eyes shot open, _Yuuki..._

I ran down the aisle, following the scent. Halfway down the trail turned and ended in a shelf.

_What the..._I thought, with sweat covering my face and panting lightly. But then I heard something, something that sounded suspiciously like a 9 year old girls giggle. I looked down at the source of the noise, a pile of very old dust clothes. Bending over, I lifted a large tail coat off of the pile, starting to relax. Under the coat was Yuuki curled up into a ball, her small bottom in the air, and face screwed up in the attempt to not laugh.

"Aww, you found me!" She laughed, jumping out of the pile. But as she looked at my face, her smile vanished and her laughter stopped. Im positive that the remnants of my fear were playing uncontrolled across my face.

"Kaname-sama, Im sorry I was just playing..."

"You were playing?" I repeated dumbly, pausing for a moment, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was perfectly fine. I reached out, picking her up and crushing her against my chest.

"UWAH!" She gasped in surprise, but after a moment I felt her relax and her small arms wrap around me.

"Yuuki," I spoke horsely "Don't _ever _do that to me again. I thought..."

_I thought someone was trying to take you away from me again...._I finished silently.

"Im sorry, Im so sorry." Yuuki repeated remorsefully into my shoulder. After I took a few more steadying breaths, I pulled away from Yuuki and smiled lightly.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." I glanced up at a clock on a far wall 6 o' clock "How about we get something to eat?

"Sure!" she answered smiling, still in my arms. As I started walking away I shifted her so that I was carrying her princess style. "Umm, Kaname-sama, You can put me down now..."

"I cant do that Yuuki, you lost walking privileges when you hid from me, this is you punishment."

She stared helplessly back up at me, while opening her mouth dumbly and struggling to get on the ground.

"So," I laughed, stopping her movements by holding her tighter to my chest. "What should we get to eat."

She grumbled a few unintelligible things under her breath, before crossing her arms and pouting in surrender.

"Hey Wait!" She yelled, attempting to sit up "You still owe me a cookie!"

* * *

_So How was it? Once again so sorry if it sucked.....SORRY!!!! _

_A few questions for chapter 6--should I write about Kaname and yuuki's dinner, and if yes, where should they go. Or should I skip dinner and make Kaname attempt to do the laundry....(I know that's random I just thought it would be funny._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**And the winner is.....Dinner! Next one will be mostly laundry...**

**Thanks for waiting, and REVIEWING *hint, hint***

* * *

Yuuki's POV

After Kaname-sama and I had dinner, we walked rather peacefully back home. Or rather Kaname walked and I just held my arms around his broad shoulders; since he had kept true to his word and not let me walk one step since the antique warehouse.

_This is so nice, _I thought sleepiness beginning to cloud my though I had argued and struggled against him carrying me, I kinda really wanted him too.

I leaned my head against his chest, and just like the previous night, listened to his heart beat. I just couldn't help it, the sound of his heart was so relaxing and...comforting, and in just a matter of minutes I found my self falling gently asleep.

_Ugh..why is it so cold in here...._Some part of my mind rambled, still asleep. I felt something touch my cheek and shifted my head, still surrounded by the blackness of my dream.

_Why am I so uncomfortable. _ What ever was touching my cheek was now brushing my arm, while something fiddled with the top of my shirt.

_Huh, my shirt..._

_Wait, MY SHIRT! _

My eyes shot open, and quickly adjusted to the light, as I sat up and grabbed a large hand that was messing with my blouse.

"Kaname-sama, what are you doing?" I said dryly, my face turning bright red._ Kaname was trying to take my shirt off? _He blinked, pausing momentarily, and giving me enough time to notice he wasn't wearing a shirt either. _Wow, he has a good chest....Wait a second. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _I repeated, screaming this time. One of Kaname's eyebrow's shot up like a flag before, a look of realization struck him and he started chuckling.

"Hmm, When did Yuuki become such a pervert, I wonder?" He paused, eyeing me jokingly as I turned a darker shade of crimson "A few minutes after you fell asleep, it started raining. Both our shirts got kind of messed up, so I was putting them in the wash. Why did you want something else to happen?"

I just stared embarrassedly back at him, Kaname laughed aloud and continued taking off my shirt. _Thank God, I wore a cami today....._

Kaname grace fully slid my shirt off my shoulders and headed to our laundry room, still chuckling. I waited a few moments for my face to return to its normal color before trotting along behind him.

When I reached the laundry room and caught up with Kaname, I found him staring at the washer and dryer, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He had stopped moving, stopped laughing, maybe even stopped breathing.

"Umm, Yuuki." He called back to me after what seemed like forever. "Which one is the washer..."

I shot a glance up at him, _Is he serious?_ After a few quick seconds of studying his face I came to the shocking conclusion, that he must be.

"This one is." I said pointing to it as Kaname walked over and opened the lid. "Tee-hee, I lied, That one is." I said changing my mind and pointing to the _dryer_, deciding that I might as well act upon this rare opportunity to make fun of him. Kaname gave me a challenging glare from over his shoulder, before closing the lid and moving to the dryer. "Oh sorry I was joking, it was the first one."

Kaname, slammed the lid of the dryer and turned around, slightly glaring.

"Are you sure this time!?"

"Yes I'm positive!" I walked to the washer and pointed at the dial. "Look it even says wash on the nob!"

As it turned out, Kaname had _never_ had to do the laundry before, so I had to help him on a lot of other things too. For example how long to set it to wash, and how much soap and detergent to use, I didn't really know the answer on that last one though so I just made something up.

"God, its been a long day hasn't it?" Kaname said drawing my attention back to him, while taking me over to the couch and settling down.

"Ya, by the way Kaname, what's a pedophile?" from his place beside me on the couch I felt him flinch.

_**Flashback~ **_

_Kaname and I were seated peacefully in the back of a cozy little café in town. Which was wonderful after are long day shopping in the brisk cold that preceded winter. I was sitting across the table from Kaname who was eating chocolate cake, while I was__eating a big__parfait._

"_I think we should be going back home soon..." Kaname sighed as I took the last couple of bites of my dessert. I smiled up at him and nodded, he walked around to my side of the table offering a hand to help me up._

"_Oh, it's Takuma." He said as we headed to the front of the building "he's a guy who lives with me." _

"_Oh thats so co-- Ahh" I tripped over my own feet and slid backwards before I could finish my sentence. I clamped my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the hard ground, but it never came. I peeked an eye open, and saw only Kaname's face. He had caught me from behind, and had his arms wrapped around me preventing me from hitting the tile._

"_Kaname---" the overly cheerful voice of Takuma jeered as he walked up and put a hand on Kaname's shoulder "What are you doing with Yuuki-chan?" _

"_I was just helping her up, and don't say things like that, it makes it sound like I have bad intentions toward her." _

"_Oh, so you don't want other people saying stuff like, OMG THIS GUY IS A PEDOPHILE AND HE'S TOUCHING A SMALL CHILD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RESTAURANT!" Takuma said, shouting the last part so EVERYONE in the restaurant heard him. _

_I looked confusedly around the restaurant, where people were starting to stare with concerned faces towards us. I felt Kaname's hand which had been resting on my back quickly move off, as he glared menacingly at Takuma._

_A very tall, and very muscular man, walked up to us, stopping directly in front of Kaname. He turned his head in Takuma's direction._

"_I hope you were joking when you said this guys a pedophile?"_

_Kaname opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Takuma quickly responding_

"_Oh no sir, this guy" he threw and arm around Kaname "is the worst pedo I've ever seen, he's already preyed on a good 20 small children, both girls and boys. Cops have been after him for years..." _

"_TAKUMA!" Kaname yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"_

_From my position behind Kaname, he had pushed me there when the tall man first walked over, I could literally feel the rage seeping off of him. _

_The tall man, who on second glance I realized was the café's manager, shot a few glances between them and then down at me, before bending down to be at eye level with me._

"_honey," he purred in a gentle tone "Where is your father?"_

"_Oh uh, well he had to leave in a real hurry this morning, then when he" I pointed to Kaname "realized that no one was home, came over, and said that since my dad wont be back for a few days he was going to sleep over." _

_As I explained what happened Kaname's head fell into his hand, and the store managers mouth dropped open. Several other men in the restaurant were stalking up to Kaname now._

"_No it wasn't like that!" Kaname yelled over the bellowing jeers of the crowd_

"_What your saying that the little girl is lying?" A random man called from the front of the small mob that was forming_

"_Well no, she's telling the truth, but-" That was all Kaname had time to say before the crowd rushed us. Kaname, acting quickly, grabbed me and ran as fast as he could out of the back of the café._

_**~ end flashback~**_

"Yuuki," Kaname sighed "We can NEVER go back to that café, alright"

"Hmm, but I really like their parfait-"

"Yuuki, N-E-V-E-R" He spelled while turning to look at me and taking my hands.

"Alright you Pedophile" I giggled, while his jaw dropped open and I slid softly off the couch.

I walked back over to the laundry room, deciding to check on our shirts, but as I reached the room all I could see was white soapy fluff.

"Hey pedophile!"

"Yuuki, _please_ don't call me that!" He called back from the living room with a groan.

"Ya whatever, anyways guess what, IT'S SNOWING"

"What?" Kaname questioned as he walked up right behind me. "Yuuki," he paused "How much detergent did you put in the wash?"

"Three boxes" And for the second time that night Kaname's face dropped into his hands with a loud sigh.

* * *

_Next time on Thirst and Nostalgia....Kaname tries to sort out the laundry, and winds up going through Yuuki's diary, which he finds in a interesting place...._

_BTW if ya'll really want it to happen, I might make it a two chapter thing, but if not I might wind up doing something else for chapter 7. It was just kinda a spur of the moment idea so it's very possible that I might think of something else to do..._

_I really hope I did well on this chapter, I don't think I'm the funniest person, but I tried...SO SORRY IF IT SUCKED!!! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight no matter how much I wish I did

Wow, Sorry for the long wait guys. But I've been really busy with work, school, and all that other crap. Well, anyways here is chapter seven. It's really really short, sorry about that, but IM SO TIRED!!!!!! Also, if there are any spelling/grammar errors, Im sorry, but I'm so tired that during my editing pass I realized that I miss spelled...Before, Look, I (wana know how I spelled it...G), the, and now... isn't that sad.

**Also to **_Tatari00: I'm really, really, really sorry that you didn't like chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that you like these next chapters better...I'm so sorry!!!_

* * *

_**Thirst and Nostalgia **_

Kaname's POV

* * *

"Kaname-sama, Im tired"

"Keep scrubbing Yuuki, just a little bit longer--" I turned back to look at her.

We were currently on hands and knees, attempting to clean the laundry room of all traces of soap scum. Or at least I was, Yuuki, on the other hand, was practically laying on the floor, with large dark bags forming under her eyes. _It is really late for her... _

"Never-mind, Yuuki, why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll finish up here, call me when your done and I'll read you a story."

She lifted her head sleepily to stare back at me before nodding and heading up out of the small room. I sighed out loud, and glanced back at the floor. It was still swamped with murky water and soap, even though we had been cleaning for hours.

I had never thought, or even cared, to much about the human life style before, unless I was thinking about Yuuki of course, but after today I had to give them some credit; They had a hard job, taking care of little curious kids, cooking everyday, doing laundry. It was all far more difficult then I had ever imagined.

I looked gruelingly around the room, but stopped at an air-vent that rested close to the ground. The screws holding it in place were slightly grated, almost as though they had been unscrewed several times by clumsy hands. To a normal human this would near impossible to see, but I was a vampire, and therefore had far sharper senses.

I sloshed my way across the floor and pulled on the edges of the vent cover, only to find that it had been screwed tightly back in place. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the screws, using my abilities to quickly and smoothly pull them out of the wall. The vent cover fell to the tile floor with a loud clatter.

Inside the dark, rusty vent was a very small, and very warn brown leather book. I frowned, _what on earth? _I pulled the book out of the vent, on the front 'Do not read' and 'Private' were written in a large, bedraggled writing.

Ignoring the words, I flipped open the first page.

_Property of:_ Yuuki Cross

_Grade:_ 5th

My Diary

Yuuki's diary, _interesting,_ I hadn't even known that she was keeping one.

"Kaname-sama! I'm ready for bed!" Yuuki called from upstairs. I turned back in the direction of her voice. Glancing once more at the diary, I pocketed it, deciding that even though I would normally respect her privacy, I didn't get to see her whenever I wanted now a days.

_I should at least be able to know a little bit of what goes on in her head, right? _I silently argued with my self, before heading up to tuck Yuuki into bed.

* * *

A good 20 minutes later Yuuki was resting calmly, having fallen quietly asleep in the middle of cinderella. The whole time I had been telling the story, I had silently been substituting cinderella for Yuuki, feeling that the character suited her perfectly. She was a currently a human, and in the eyes of most vampires, as good as dirt, but in the past she had been surrounded by a loving family and one day in the future I would whisk her away from this home and make her my queen again.

I, obviously, was the prince, what I found funny though, was Yuuki, by the look on her face, seemed to be imagining me as the prince as well.

Now, though, I was sitting alone at the kitchen table, staring at the leather covered book of secrets, that was inches away from me. I was slowly dying from curiosity, this was a perfect way into her mind, what secrets could this small journal hold?

Inquisitiveness getting the best of me I reached across the table, flipped the book open to the first page and began to read.

_

* * *

I told y'all that it was going to be short....I know that this chapter was probably really disappointing. But here's what Im planing, Im going to be EXTREMELY busy for the rest of this month if I make cheerleading again this year, so I figured that the next couple of chapters could each be a different entry in Yuuki's diary. This way I can update more often and still have enough energy to write (hopefully) interesting chapters._

_Sorry, I know this sucked....(T_T) __**Please review!!!!!**_


	8. Diary entry 1

Hey guy's, Thanks for your great reviews! Here is Diary entry Numero Uno, it's a little more serious than the others...but hopefully y'all will still like it! I promise I'll try to make the next one more funny/embarrassing. This chapter's a little cliché but I was bored....

I don't own VK...

**By the way..**

**Kaname's thoughts... ' ' (**I couldn't put them in italics because, I was using them for what Yuuki had written...)

* * *

Kaname's POV

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today was my first day in 5th grade and it was so much fun! The teacher was really nice and we even have a class pet. Its a fluffy white rabbit, my teacher, Mrs. Kyoza, said that someone in the class could take it home during winter break! I wonder if the chairman would let me do that...-_

I smiled inwardly, Yuuki was so outrageously adorable. I glanced down and continued reading.

_-I was really nervous_ _that I wasn't going to make any friends, but I made tons! There's this one girl, Sayori, who's really really nice. I think that were going to be good friends. But, there's also this one boy in my class, he played with Sayori and me all day. He's kinda quiet, but I really like him, he's super cute--_

I threw the book acrossthe table, scowling and slowly feeling a burning lump rise in my throat. I couldn't take it, 'why would- no, how could Yuuki, **my** Yuuki, write that!' I couldn't read anymore about how she enjoyed the company of this undeserving little brat.

Didn't she love me! The image of me slowly slicing the throat of this, instigating meddlesome boy slowly crossed my mind, as a wicked grin danced on to my face. It would be so easy, all I would have to do was follow Yuuki to school one day, hell I could even walk with her.

Then once we reached the classroom, I would let go of her hand, push her behind me and slaughter every boy who dared to even glance at MY Yuuki.

'_No,' _I shook my head, '_Yuuki would hate me forever.'_

I sighed and picked the book up from it's position at the end of the table and willed myself to keep reading.

_-he's super cute, and has really dark brown hair that curls just a little bit, like Kaname-sama's. I think he like's me, _I started to grind my teeth together,_ but I feel bad because, I don't feel the same way about him-_

My eyes widened considerably, 'she didn't like him! YES!'

-_the only boy I like is Kaname-sama!! He's strong and smart and my savior!!!_ A devilish smirk crept onto my face, as I rushed to keep reading about what she thought of me,

_-Kaname-sama is handsome-_ 'only on the outside Yuuki', I thought my scowl becoming a smile, 'but you, on the other hand, are beautiful all the way through.'

_-I really like how tall he is too...-_ I straightened up in the chair, subconsciously making myself a little bit taller.

_-Not to mention, I really like how he's just the right amount muscular..Some times I have to remind my self not to stare at his AMAZING chest -_ I laughed loudly, I didn't think that she would start to like my body so soon, I made a mental note to see if I could catch her staring at me.

_-But I don't think that Kaname-sama like's me as much as I like him, _my eyebrows rose, _-He could probably have anyone in the entire world..._I sighed, 'I only will ever want you Yuuki', I brooded, I had waited all of my last life trying to find my soul-mate, and now that I had her, she didn't believe in my love. And the worst part was, I couldn't prove it to her. I set the book down on the table and headed to Yuuki's room, opening the door a crack and the light from the hallway illuminated her perfect face.

She was sound asleep, I crept inside and sat beside her bed, just watching her. A single piece of hair slipped over her eyes, but I brushed it back in place.

Contently, I sighed, and, making sure that I didn't wake her, placed a small chaste on her forehead.

"Yuuki-" I whispered pausing momentarily, before saying what I always wanted to say every time she cried, every time that she smiled, every time she was scared and every time she was happy.

"-I love you, more than anyone in the world."

And for the next half hour I sat, content in silence, and watched her sleep.

* * *

Whoo!!! I managed to write something though comatose!!!! Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors....

Please review, and if anyone has a good idea for what Yuuki should write in the next diary entry tell me, PLEASE!!!!!!

Review....the green button is calling you.....Seriously, though, the more ideas I get the faster chapter 9 will be out....


	9. Diary entry 2

I wrote this in a hurry, so Im not so sure how good it is...

I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

* * *

I moved swiftly down the stairs and to the couch, eager to read Yuuki's next journal entry. Shifting on the seat cousin, I made my self comfortable, and leaned back, the diary in hand.

I quickly flipped to the page after the one I had just read, it was mostly blank, except for a few childish drawings of bunnies and clouds. I smiled, pulled out my cell phone, and took a quick picture of them.

For as long as I could remember, anytime that Yuuki had drawn or made something, without her noticing, I would take a picture and place it carefully and categorically into a scrapbook of her life that my mother had started for me when she was born.

I didn't ever want to miss or forget anything she had done, so even though she was human now and didn't remember that I was her fiancé, I had kept it up to date.

I flipped through the next couple of pages, but there wasn't much to read, just some scribbled out diary entry's and mindless doodles. But as I reached the fifth page I stopped, and read...

_Yuuki Cross-Kuran_

_Yuuki Kuran _

_Yuuki Cross love's Kaname Kuran_

I burst into laughter and through shaky hands, snapped a picture of the page,_ this one is going right in front of the 5th grade scrapbook, _I thought happily.

I turned to page 6, and was surprised to see that she had written it only about a week ago.

_Dear Diary, _

_Okay! I just had the best dream last night! It was about me and Kaname, we were both on the beach and it was night. We were on a blanket, looking up at the stars and holding hands. Then after a little bit Kaname turned to me and said that he thought I was really cute and I just smiled back. But then guess what!! In my dream after I smiled, I told Kaname that I really really loved him. Then he KISSED ME!!!!_

_It was the BEST DREAM EVER!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Once a girl in my class told me that if two people had the same dream it meant that they would be together in the future. I wonder if Kaname-sama had the same dream...probably not, but you never know..._

_Got to go!_

_Yuuki_

"Ha, ha stupid boy's from Yuuki's class, her best dream ever is of kissing me!!" I taunted quietly, I knew that it was stupid to taunt air, but it felt so good to brag that she loved me! Heck, if it wasn't 10 at night, and if I wasn't supposed to act like a mature, sophisticated vampire, I would run into the nearest town square and shout it to the world.

"Kaname-sama?" A small voice asked from behind me.

I quickly hid the book under a pillow, got up and walked to Yuuki. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, I kneeled down next to her.

"Why are you up? It's really late.." I said taking her small hand in my own. She shot me a defiant look through bloodshot eyes.

"Why are YOU up?"

I smirked, and idea coming to me.

"Well," I cocked my head and glanced down at her. "I couldn't sleep because I had a really good dream and now I'm energetic," She looked quizzically at me "What happened was, we were on the beach at night and I kissed you.. Awesome, huh?"

Her eyes grew as wide a saucers, and she took several slow steps back, a heavy blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Um, I-I, Uh, IMGOINGTOGOTOBEDNOW!!!!!!" She stuttered quickly before turning and running at full speed back to her room. Once I had heard the door slam shut, I slowly got up, all the while listening to the sound of small foot steps running then dive-bombing her bed.

I walked back and sat down on the couch, chuckling, and then even more so when I heard the faint sound of her, squealing for joy.

Eventually, from my superior vampiric senses, I could tell that Yuuki was no longer restless but once again, sound asleep. And I closed my eyes letting thoughts of Yuuki dance gracefully through my head.

* * *

Whoo! I actually finished this chapter!!!!!

**READ ME!!!!!!!! Seriously this will freak you out**

BTW on a totally unrelated note, something that has been really bothering me...

In chapter 36 everybody freaks out because Yuuki was wearing pants under her nightgown, but after she became a vampire she wasn't...Right???

Well If you look closely, she's isn't just missing her pants but is wearing a TOTALLY different outfit after she becomes a vampire.....Yea, think about that... If you need to, you can check it out on Onemanga .com, go chapter 36, page 1 for the before dress, then page 15 for the after dress.

The nightgown was a baby doll top style and collar-less, but the dress after has a collar and isn't baby doll style....

Yea, so thats just been bothering me for forever. Seriously though check for yourself..**.Oh also review....**


	10. Diary entry 3

Thank you every one who reviewed but especially **lildvngdarkprincess** and **Everlasting Angel, **your guys' reviews made me laugh so hard, and, in turn made me want to write the next chapter....enjoy.

Sorry about any spelling/grammar errors....

* * *

Kaname's POV

* * *

Next page...

Next page...

I hummed quietly as I flipped through the small leather diary. After a secession of doodles and blank pages I reached the next entry.

_Diary!!!!,_

_Something horrible happened today!_ My eyes slowly widened, _I was outside at the park hanging on the side of the playground, even though the chairman told me not to, when I fell off. It must have been a 15 foot drop! It hurt really, really badly, and I cried a lot.- _

I hunched over, as I read faster.

_-There was this HUGE cut on my arm and I could see the bone. The chairman had to rush me to a nurse and fix it really quickly, because I was bleeding a lot. _

_I had to go get stitches too._

_well bye, my arm hurts,_

_Yuuki _

My heart rate shot through the roof, It wasn't really the injury that bothered me, because it was obvious that she was okay, but the fact that a mere fall off the play ground had caused it. I was overwhelmed by the sudden realization of exactly how _breakable_ humans were.

If a fall off the playground could do that to her then, what would something more lethal do! While Yuuki was human, anything could be injurious, a bus, a flame, even a swimming pool or..._me_.

I put my hand over my eye's wishing that I would calm down, and stop picturing different versions of her death and, by extension, my own.

I peeked open an eye and looked around the small living room, stopping at a photograph on the adjacent table. It was of Yuuki, the chairman and me, at a christmas play that Yuuki had been in and invited me to last year.

As I looked at Yuuki's face, I calmed down a bit, she always had that effect on me, but as I looked at the chairmans, the fear and anxiety that was simmering just below my calm surface ignited, morphing into a near rage.

The chairman was supposed to be looking after Yuuki, how the _hell_ could he have let that happen to her! How could he be so careless with MY betrothed.

At that moment, my phone rang from my pocket, drawing my attention away from my grueling animosity. I paused for a brief moment, composing myself, before answering.

"Kaname Kuran speaking"

"_Kaname-kun!!!" _The source of my current rage wailed cheerfully over the phone. "_How are you and Yuuki doing?"_

I exploded, unable to hold my immense anger anymore, gritted my teeth and growled into the phone.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT AS LONG AS YUUKI WAS IN YOUR CARE YOU WERE NOT TO LET A SINGLE HAIR AND HER HEAD BE HARMED IN _ANY_ WAY."

"Ahh, Kaname-kun's mad, but why?" His slightly less cheerful voice questioned. I glanced at the diary page, checking the date.

"A week and a half ago," I began, willing myself to calm my voice, as not to wake up Yuuki. "She fell off the play ground and had to get stitches, why the hell weren't you watching her."

There was a long pause.

"Ohh," the chairman exclaimed in realization "Kaname-kun, it was a very small cut, she only got two stitches, and it was done by our neighbor, Maron shizune. Maron, is a nurse and said that the cut was small enough for there was no need to go to the hospital. Yuuki was probably just exaggerating."

Knowing that the injury wasn't as big of a deal as she had written it calmed me down slightly, but only slightly.

"Well if you were watching her, and making sure that she was doing what she was told, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt at all." I snapped furiously. I heard a sigh from the chairmans side of the phone.

"Kaname-kun, It's impossible watch every move a child makes, let alone make them do what there told--"

"She has no problem doing what I tell her to do."

There was another sigh, but the next time the chairman spoke it almost sounded like he was smirking.

"Let me see," another pause, "Oh, I know, I bet you told her to brush her teeth and get ready for bed earlier right?"

"Of course." I answered, annoyed.

"Well go feel if her tooth brush is wet..."

Waiting momentarily but then giving him the benefit of the doubt, I walked into Yuuki's bathroom and felt her tooth brush.

Dry, bone dry. _Dang it..._

"Hmm, if she brushed her teeth it would be wet right?" The chairman taunted, not waiting for me to respond. "Oh sweet, vindication. I'll see you tomorrow, but wana apologize before I hang up?"

I nearly broke the phone, I already hated to apologize, but now he had to go and carry a holyer-than-thou attitude!

"Nope."

"Aww, why not???" He moaned from the other end.

"Because, I don't think Im ready to admit I was wrong yet..."

".................................How about now?"

I hung up on him and let out a deep sigh as I looked apathetically around the bathroom.

_Today has been a really weird day..._

_

* * *

_

_How'd y'all like it??? Please Review.....and give me Ideas for what the next diary entry should be. If you need to go track down your old diary's and tell me something that you wrote about..._

_THE POWER OF THE REVIEW BUTTON COMPELS YOU!!_


	11. Diary entry 4

Well, Im not so sure what y'all will think of this one.....I took an idea by clara954 and modified it a bit. Sorry, it's not really a humor chapter.

Sorry about any spelling/grammar errors....

* * *

Kaname's POV

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

By reading those words alone, my heart skipped an eager beat.

_-You'll never guess what I did today, but I'll give you a hint, it involves Kaname-sama. _My eyebrow's shot up like a flag.

_-I sort of stole his watch...I didn't mean to really, it was an accident. When he came over earlier today, I accidentally bumped into him, and his watch fell out of his pocket. Originally, I was planning on giving it back to him, but once I had it, I kinda didn't want to. As long as I have it, it's like having a piece of Kaname for myself..._

I thought it funny to know that apparently, Yuuki idolized me in the same way idolized her. I could recall several times in the past where, with out her knowing it, I had snatched several small things from her room. I never took anything that she would miss or that was important to her, and, I could relate, it did feel good knowing that part of her was near me.

Though, as a vampire, it was a little different.

I figured that she probably liked my watch for the knowledge that it had been near me. I, on the other hand, liked her things for the fact that her scent covered them, and that, no matter how much time passed, I could still sense her presence radiating from them.

It provided me some comfort, in those times that Ichio had been a little rough, or when I nearly lost my temper and slaughtered him; Knowing that once I was alone, in my prison cell of a room, that I could withdraw to one of the darkest corners and sit, surrounded by her smell and presence.

It kept me focused, in those times, it reminded me that no matter how bad things got, eventually I would be able to hold my dear girl in my arms for eternity. Sometimes I believed that the small trinkets I stole from her, were the only things that kept me sane in the Ichijo household.

I frowned, a small growl attempting to break from the base of my throat, as I recalled a devastating time when I had nearly lost them.

At that time, the only things of hers that I had were a keychain in the shape of a small bear, a piece of candy from her candy jar, and a self-portrait drawing that she had done a year or so previously.

**~Flashback~**

_I sighed, I really did not want to have to leave the presence of my princess, just to return to my den of despair and destruction. But, the longer I was away, the more likely Ichio was to notice my absence and therefore the longer he would harass me about my whereabouts. _

_I clambered through the thick snow towards the front door of the Ichijou household, and opened the magnificently carved front doors. _

_I was instantly surrounded by all the butlers and really anyone who was in the area at the time, welcoming me back from the trip that they had no idea I was even going to be taking._

_Deciding that It was best to make my way to my room quickly, and hopefully avoid Ichio completely, I shook off the house keepers and made my way down a long hallway, that reeked of cigar smoke and cologne._

_As I reached my room, I came to a screeching halt. The door was open, and I could distinctly recall closing it as I had left. To my horror, the vague scent of Ichio drifted into the hall way. _

_No freaking way. I thought incredulously, as I stalked furiously through my doorway. _

"_Ah, hello, Kaname-sama, how was your...trip." A crude voice asked upon my entry. Asato Ichio, was seated on __**my**__ bed, looking at Yuuki's small bear keychain as a maid scrambled about the room, dusting and collecting the trash._

"_What are you doing in here?" I asked ignoring his question completely, willing my self to remain calm. _

_Never, for as long as I had lived here, had Ichio dared to enter my quarters, much less go through my things. Not to mention, the maids always would leave immediately upon my arrival. Something weird was going on._

"_Oh, noting much my lord, a maid noted that there were some unusual items on your bed, and wasn't sure whether or not she should get rid of them or not." He lifted the keychain to his nose and took a tentative sniff, before making a repulsed face. _

_From my position across the room, I could smell Yuuki's wonderful scent, of course no one was as attuned to her scent as I was. But still there was no doubt in my mind that, up that close, what he was smelling was my angel._

_Had I forgotten to hide my treasures? Somehow I didn't think so, when it was Yuuki at stake, there was no way that I would possibly be that careless. I felt light-headed as fear built up inside me, how many other times had he been in my room while I was away? I was overcome with the shocking realization that he could have already figured out everything about where I had been going and about Yuuki if there had ever been a time when I had slipped up even the slightest bit. He could know about her this very moment._

_I fought down a growl that was attempting to slip from my throat. _

_No, I thought trying to calm myself down, he would have done something by now if he knew about her._

"_I told the maids to get rid of them, Im sure you don't mind..." He continued, drawing my attention once again. _

_Ichio stood, and everything seeming to slow down, as his long pale arm reached out and dumped the keychain and the rest of my treasures in the nearest trash bag. My eyes tracking their fall intensely. "Would you mind explaining as to why these obviously human items are in your possession."_

_I stared at him from my position across the room, frantically trying to come up with a good explanation. I couldn't tell him anything that possibly could send him near Yuuki, but my mind kept wandering back to her items that were now on there way to the dumpster, distracting me completely. _

"_I saw a girl drop them a few days ago, I was going to return them to her, but I never found her again. I guess I forgot to throw them away."_

_Ichio looked intensely at me, as though trying to read my mind. _

"_If that is all-" I started, walking to my closet and hanging up my coat. "It's been a long day."_

"_Of course, but as your guardian Kaname-sama, I must ask, what has made your day so long?"_

_I didn't reply. What was I supposed to tell him, that it was none of his business? That I never actually accepted him as my official guardian? No matter what I said, if he didn't like the answer, he would just wind up using it against me; and since I couldn't tell him the truth, he was bound to be displeased either way. _

_Silence was the only answer I saw. _

_I could feel Ichio's eyes boring holes through me and occasionally flickering to my neck, eventually he realized that I obviously wasn't going to answer and left. _

_Once I heard the brisk tapping of his foot steps fade down the hallway, I rushed out of the room and towards the maid's quarters._

"_Kaname!!! Waz-up!" Takuma called oddly as I rounded the corner and nearly ran right in to him._

"_Takuma, I need you help with something. Where do the maids take the trash to throw it out?"_

"_Ummm," he hesitated, every second killing me. "Come on I'll just show you."_

_I nodded and we walked down the adjacent hall, speeding up when he finally realized that I was in a hurry._

_We reached a tall door and pushed it open, walking through the housekeepers area, feeling the curious stares of the workers. I saw the pile of garbage to be taken out, and dashed to it, quickly shuffling through, trying to pick up her smell, my heart pounding in my chest. _

_I felt as though I was looking Yuuki herself as I frantically searched through the endless stack of garbage bags, even though the items were small and relatively meaningless, they were still something that Yuuki had once held, or wanted or taken time on. Because of that, I had to find them, to me it almost felt like I was being given the chance to protect Yuuki by my self again; Instead of constantly relying on the chairman to do it for me._

_Was that so wrong, just wanting to protect the one you loved by yourself? I didn't think so, and if digging around in the garbage was the closest I would get to the feeling of protecting her, then I was going to take it. _

_Takuma, shuffled beside me, helping, I had explained my situation on the walk over. He had known about my princess for some time, and had covered for me with his grandfather several times when I had gone to see Yuuki._

_Several maids approached us, worriedly offering help, and when refused, standing by awkwardly. Finally, I caught her scent and tore open the bag, pulling out the small treasures._

_I quickly tucked them in my pocket, and shot the workers a challenging glare, silently daring them to tell Ichio, before heading to my room with Takuma. _

"_Is everything all right?" He asked, once I had securely locked the door and placed the items on the bed._

_I studied them momentarily, everything was salvageable. The candy and picture just had a couple of paper towel scraps littered on them. I pulled the picture away from the other items and slid on to the floor, examining it. _

_It was a very good self-portrait, even for a 7 year old. She of course had a long way to go, but still. I felt my heart rate slow and myself almost completely relax, as I looked at her face. _

"_Kaname?" Takuma called at my lack of response. _

_I looked at him and nodded, asking to be alone, and, after a moment of watching me, he complied and headed for the door._

_**~End Flashback~**_

After that day, I had hidden all of my treasures deep within my closet, in a place where Ichio would never be able too find them, even if he tried smelling them out.

I glanced toward the steps, before sneaking up to Yuuki's room, making sure I didn't wake her, and sniffing the air until I caught my own sent.

I followed it to a dresser drawer and pulled it open. Inside was my watch, resting peacefully in it's own little space. I picked it up and sat down, even in the darkness of her room I could see everything clearly through my night vision. I flipped my watch over and, using my nails, scratched one sentence on the back for her to find later.

_I will always protect you, Yuuki._

-

-

_

* * *

Yea, chapter 11 is done!!! BTW, Whoo 129 reviews!! Thanks everyone, I luv y'all, but not like a creeper..._

_I was really happy that I got to do a chapter like this, I have always wanted to do something with Kaname at Ichijou's house, but I've never had any ideas before...._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And should I continue with diary stuff, or would you guys like me to move on..._


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you **Clara954** for another great idea, god, your like a machine! Also I might continue the Diary stuff again later, or in a sequel...

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

* * *

I crept slowly up the stairs, darting into the shadows as I reached the landing. Staying enveloped in darkness, I slid up the few remaining stairs, a look of determination plastered on my face.

I was a man on a mission, and that mission was to capture Yuuki.

Not capture in a literal sense of course, I was saving that for when she was about 15, but more like, sneak her to my room without waking her up. It was odd, I had realized as I read the last few pages of her diary, the more I read about what she thought, the more restless I became.

I wanted her near me, I was used to that feeling of course, I was swamped with it every time I set foot in Ichio's house hold. But still, now I was able to have her near me, instead of being forced to sit on the bed, or couch imagining a time we had spent together.

So now that leaves me, sneaking down the hall and into her room, in the hopes of spending the night with her.

The door creaked freakishly loudly as I walked calmly into her room, and glancing lovingly down at her on the bed I sighed, kneeling down. She was perfect in every sense of the word. Long dark hair, pale skin, without one flaw, small hands, and a petite body that matched. Then her eyes, which were currently covered by her eyelids, but impossible to forget. Large and mahogany, with small specks of gold covering them.

I slid my arms carefully under her and lifted her up. _Light as a feather_, I thought while turning to the door and gliding down the hallway.

I made absolutely sure that every step I took was even and smooth, nothing would wake up my princess, not even me.

I kicked the guest room door open with the tip of my foot and walked over to the bed, laying down and taking Yuuki with me. Once I was positive that she would be in a position that she was comfortable with I pulled the covers up to our chins and turned to face her.

She was just as beautiful asleep as she was awake. I stroked her cheek softly, I was certain that she wouldn't feel it. I was touching her so lightly...I remembered several times when she first became human, that she herself said that she couldn't feel my touch. I was so terrified that I would break her, especially after a horrible day when I had just lightly squeezed her hand, but made her cry out in agony.

I closed my eyes and snuggled in closer so that I could gently cradle her head against my chest. _She smells so good...._I thought incoherently as my mind began to cloud with the thick fog of sleep.

I was only a sleep for a few moments when my mind sprang back to life, as I felt her shift against my chest.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

* * *

I woke up, or at least my mind did, my eyes remained closed. Something was off, I didn't remember being this comfortable when I had gone to sleep....

Deciding to see what was up, I opened my eye's sleepily and was met with a wall..._wait a wall?_

I craned my head up and to the side to get a better look, I was lying on one side of a large bed, with my head resting against, no, not a wall, but Kaname's chest.

I blushed magnificently, If someone had been looking at me at that moment, they probably would have thought that I was part lobster by how red I was.

_Why am I sleeping with Kaname?!_ I roughly thought, fighting away all remainders of sleep.

I pushed on his chest, hoping to sneak out and back into my room before he could wake up. His chest was hard as a rock, and unfortunately, so were his arms, which were wrapped securely around me.

Frustrated at my failed escape, I struggled around a bit more, making sure I wouldn't wake him up. For a brief moment, I thought I was almost free, but right as I was about to slip away, his arms flexed crushing me once more against his chest.

I sighed, and very lightly pushed against his chest one more time in the vague hope that he would have loosened up, but at my attempt his arms tightened even more, immobilizing me completely.

Thats when I heard him chuckle. Or at least I thought I did, it was only for about a quarter of a second, but I could have sworn I heard him laugh!

_Kaname's grip must being restricting the blood flow to my head,_ I reasoned silently, before deciding to get back to the matter at hand. How was I going to get out of here? I was starting to panic slightly, what would Kaname think when he woke up and I was in his bed!

But as I thought about that the slightly more unsettling question of how I landed in this predicament in the first place, sprung to mind.

"Yuuki?"

I froze, then closed my eyes, making the last minute decision to pretend I was asleep. There was a long pause, and for a brief moment I thought my little rue was working until Kaname spoke again.

"I know your awake Yuuki..."

_Darn..._I looked sheepishly up at him and opened my mouth a few times, trying to come up with something intelligent to say, but unfortunately nothing came to mind. _Well, _I thought quickly, _I guess i'll have to laugh myself out of this..._

"Ah, Kaname-sama what are you doing here this fine..." I glanced at the clock, 12:00AM "....morning"

He propped an arm up on the pillow, resting his head on his hand and stared apathetically down at me, before chuckling lightly.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked at me, as if this whole conversation was very amusing to him for him. He smiled "Did you sleep walk again, you've been having problems with that right?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it before opening it again, trying desperately to find my voice.

"Hmm," He put on a look of fake concentration "Interesting, even asleep your mind seeks me out. I wonder what your **subconscious** is trying to tell you? "

I blushed cherry red, then, as I saw that I was my only way of escaping, started flailing madly around once more.

Kaname laughed loudly, then tightened his arms so they probably had the same consistency of Iron, and pressed me hard against the bed. Kaname inched his face closer to mine until we were nose to nose.

"Well Yuuki what do you think?"

His breath was intoxicatingly sweet, and I closed my eyes breathing it in, savoring every second of its aroma, he chuckled again.

"I think,- I think..." I stopped and looked once more at his beautiful face which was smirking annoyingly down at me. _He's treating me like a kid again! _I thought furiously, he was even goading me into saying what he wanted me to say. _I am so NOT going to do what he wants, not when he thinks he's got me so easily._

I thought for a moment in total silence, before making sure that I looked as serious as possible, and glancing dryly up at him.

"I think that deep down...."

"Yes?" He taunted.

"I think that deep down...I want to kill you in your sleep..."

There was a total and complete silence for several long moments as Kaname gaped his mouth open at me, processing what I said.

"Well then..." I slid lightly out of his grasp, which had loosened considerably, and walked to the doorway, turning around as I gabbed the doorknob. "...Night"

I turned on my heals and walked swiftly back to my room, Kaname still staring at me blankly. As I reached my room, I walked over to the wall that was between my room and the guest room, and waited until I heard a muffled cry of "_What the hell?" _resonating from the other room.I smiled at my small victory and flopped happily onto my bed.

Eventually I calmed down and was about to drift off to sleep, when my door flew open, I looked up. Through the dim light of the hallway I could see Kaname standing in the doorway, his arms by his side, we looked at each other and he smiled sleepily at me. I watched him as he made his way to the foot of my bed, then crawled up to be next to me and fell gracefully down, facing me.

"Kaname-sama?"

He closed his eyes and scooted closer to me, putting a long arm around my waist.

"I-" He sighed "I wanted to be with Yuuki tonight."

I felt my eyes widen and my heart race increase, every moment seeming more surreal to me. After a while of silence Kaname's breathing became even and the arm around me became a little bit heavier, signaling to me that he was fast asleep.

"Wow, you were tired weren't you?" I whispered in his ear, while stroking his head. "Aww, poor Kaname-sama.....Im going to draw on your face now."

I leaned back to get a better look at him, he was absolutely gorgeous when he was asleep and so relaxed like this. As I grabbed a permeant marker from my night-stand, I wondered vaguely how many other people had seen him sleeping.

_Well, _I though, popping the cap off of the marker, _he'll never want to take the chance of falling asleep near anyone else again after Im through with him...._

_

* * *

Hey!!! How was it?!_

_BTW...some of you may be wondering why I bolded the word __**subconscious**__...Well funny story. As I was typing this I tried 13 different, and incorrect, ways of spelling it because Im a retard, and spell check couldn't figure out what I was trying to spell. So I asked my friend, who's normally a freaking genius at spelling, and even though he was pronouncing the word correctly, he kept telling my that it didn't have a N in it...Eventually he realized how stupid that was and fell on the floor, writhing around and screaming "OH MY GOD IM SOOO DUMB!" as I stood up and started kicking him in the stomach. Just then my dad just happened to come down and see him screaming and me attacking him. He asked us what the crap was going on and my friend started fake-crying and yelling "SPELLING IS SOO HARD!!!!" Then my dad just kinda stared at us like we were freaks and turned to leave but as he was leaving he turned back and said....When in doubt use a Q._

_So ya... It wound up taking me 23 minutes to figure out how that was spelled._

_True story, I wasn't sure if that would amuse y'all but I at least wanted you guys to know how hard I work for ya.._

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Wow I can't believe Im already at chapter 13.. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had work and a lot of cheer stuff going on. I don't really like this chapter to much...I wouldn't have posted it if my friend didn't tell me to, so sorry if it sucks.

_Clara954, thanks for the idea you rock....as always :D_

* * *

Kaname's POV

* * *

I woke up extremely tired, but oddly, more content than ever. Yuuki's small warm body was pressed up against my own and her head was resting on my chest. I reached out a hand and ran my fingers gently through her long, think hair.

She shifted slightly at my sudden motion, but then relaxed once again, sighing happily in her sleep. I couldn't wait for the day in the future when she would remember our engagement, and we would run off together, forever, being able to spend every night in each others embrace.

Of course, being the shy girl that she is, it would probably take a while, even with her knowing who I was, before we would sleep in the same room. Still, I could picture clearly how that wonderful day might go. I would be sitting in my room in _our_ house getting ready for bed, when she would knock softly on my door, It would be her who made that first move, I would never pressure her into doing anything.

"Kaname?" She would ask, not using honorifics. "Can I please sleep next to you?" I figured she might make up some lame excuse there, like she had a nightmare, or, I smirked, she was cold and only my body heat could warm her up, meaning that we would have to cuddle up together all night and well into morning.

The hand that had been continually stroking her hair, found her arm and slid up and down it, lovingly. But as I did that my hand reached her own.

It was balled tightly into a fist and wrapped around something, I looked down and groaned, dropping my head back onto the pillows. It was a marker, a permeant marker.

Full of dread, I leaned over to her night stand, grabbing the closest thing with a reflective surface. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to prepare myself mentally, before peeking an eye open and groaning a second time. I had a dark, heavily colored mustache that curled at the end, a goatee, and what I can only assume was supposed to be a small snail crawling along one of my eyebrows.

_God this girl is such a instigator._ I thought half heartedly as I carefully pulled the marked from her hand. _I guess I'll just have to teach her a lesson. _

Uncapping the marker, I wrote three words in big letters across her forehead, surrounded them by small childish hearts, and placed the marker back in her hand. I laid back down so that when it was time I could easily fake sleep, and shook her several times, successfully waking her up, right as I closed my eyes.

I felt her move around, then sit up, yawning, I felt her weight leave her bed and opened an watch her drift towards the bathroom. Once I heard the water running, I suppose she was getting something to drink, I followed her path, waiting outside the door until...I heard her scream.

Pretending to be worried, I threw open the door.

She was standing by the sink, staring at the mirror, her mouth gapping open, and "I LOVE KANAME" stretched across her forehead.

"Wow, Yuuki, this is so sudden. I never would have expected for you to confess you love to me like this...Well I accept, I love you too ." I laughed hysterically, clutching my sides and trying not to fall over. "But seriously Yuuki, first sleepwalking now sleep-love confessions?"

Yuuki blushed a violent red, her eyes wide, completely forgetting to care about the prank that she had played on me earlier. Still laughing, I ran some water from the sink and washer the marker off my face, it came off rather easily, thanks to my abilities, I used them to separate the ink from my skin. Yuuki, unfortunately had no abilities.

Even though she scrubbed her forehead furiously with soap and water, the words were still clearly printed on her forehead, though a little faded. I smirked again and headed back to the bed, flopping down on my back, with my arms carelessly placed behind my head. Yuuki, still blushing madly, followed, and climbed up on to the bed, crossing her legs and sitting down, facing me.

"Yuuki," I started, causing her to look away from the bed comforter, which had suddenly become very interesting to her, and up at me. "I was thinking--If your planning on asking me to marry you in your sleep next, do you think you could wake me up for that? It would really suck if I missed it."

Yuuki puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't marry the likes of you, villain!" She yelled dramatically jumping up and raising a fist at me. I frowned, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"What?"

"I don't know I heard it on T.V." Yuuki blushed, falling back onto the bed once more. I figured she was most definitely joking about not wanting marrying me, but still...It hurt to hear her say that.

Yuuki met my eyes with a curious glance, calling my name worriedly. She had obviously noticed my abrupt change in mood. Yuuki frowned for a moment, looking like she was deep in thought. Before taking a deep breath, gulping and trotting across the bed, taking my hand in her own.

"WiLL YOU MARRY ME KANME-SAMA!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I froze, unable to do anything but look at her for several minutes. Eventually I found that I was once again able to move and smiled. I quickly leaned forward giving her a small, chaste kiss on the lips. She fell back on the bed, covering her mouth and blushing a whole new shade of red.

"Yes." I answered shortly, chuckling at her reaction.

"T-Thats good t-then....."

I glanced over at her alarm clock, it was only 2 o' clock, Yuuki was still really young, and needed her sleep. So I happily reached across the bed, picking her cup and laying her beside me, before pulling the blankets over us and wrapping and arm around her.

This reminded me of a time when we were both much younger. Back then I had told Yuuki, that when we grew up we would get married, and be like Hakura and Juri, then we had curled up together and gone to sleep.

It was impossible not to see the similarities between now and then, I mean, we were in the same bed curled up together, and, even though Yuuki probably didn't take anything that had just happened seriously, we had just agreed that we would get married. The only real differences being, that Yuuki was now human, and surprisingly, it had been her who had purposed this time.

I smiled burying my face into her hair, contently falling asleep, floating gently through my memories of the days we had spent together, and all the different ways that she unknowingly showed me she loved me.

_

* * *

How was it!???? Review Please! _

_By the way..... If any of you like Quilting or sewing go to **WWW. Ameliescott . com **(-Remember to take out the spaces in this web address.....)**. **_

_****__I work there as a designer and we have what we call "sew manga" patterns and I think there really cool, I designed the one called Dancing with the star (I didn't name it, I just created it.). We also have a lot of really cool quilting patterns too I designed the quilts called Sakura, Prickly pear, Tree tops!!! Please check out the site!!!! Also, I know this kinda sounds like I'm trying to sell a product to you but Im really not, I just want y'all to see the site if your interested in that type of thing, you can totally ignore this if you want to, I really don't give a care._

_****__Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to_missyvamphottie_ ****because her review made me laugh and I thought is was seriously funny how she said "PLEASE....START TYPING ....PRETTY PLEASE."**

**I have left several reviews to other people like that, in other words I know the pain of having to wait for an update. So ya, just because you wrote that, here's an update...**

* * *

Yuuki's POV

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon, It wafted lightly around the room, making my stomach growl loudly. I looked beside me, to the spot where Kaname had been sleeping, and frowned, he was no longer next to me, and, now that I thought of it, was probably the one cooking.

I slipped off of my bed and set my feet on the cold hardwood floor, entranced by how it reflected the morning light, and danced off the walls. Following the delicious aroma I walked down the hall and peered over the stair railing, looking into the kitchen.

Kaname was moving gracefully in front of the counter, stopping occasionally to flip a pancake. He was already dressed in tan slacks and a black dress shirt that flawlessly hugged every line of his strong, muscular chest.

I laughed quietly into my hand, he was also wearing the chairmans bright pink apron, that had _'Kiss the cook'_ stretched across the front. It looked so odd in comparison to his usual formal attire, that it made me laugh even harder.

Kaname, obviously hearing me, looked up to where I was sitting, smiling and gesturing for me to come downstairs.

"Nice apron" I smirked, grabbing a plate and loading it up with pancakes.

"Nice bed-head." He chuckled back, pulling me against him and effectively stopping me from burning myself on the stove. He placed three strip of bacon on my plate, and lead me to the breakfast table, pushing in my chair for me once I had sat down. Kaname walked over to the living room and grabbed a hairbrush, fixing my hair and, in the process, causing a faint pink brush to spread across my checks.

"Umm, Kaname-sama?" I questioned, looking directly upward to stare at the bottom of his nose and chin "What's with all this special treatment?"

Kaname's brush strokes slowed for a moment, before he sighed and picked up the rhythm once again.

"The chairman's coming home today."

"WHAT!" I yelled, dropping my bacon and spinning in my chair, grabbing his shirt bottom and staring incredulously up at him. _That's not fair_, I shouted internally, my mind at war with itself. Part of me didn't, and was planning on, not letting Kaname go, even if that meant tying him up in my room and keeping him there. The other part of me though, argued back that Kaname probably didn't want to spend all his time with a little kid anyway and was going to be glad to leave.

"Yuuki," He frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together, walking around the chair and kneeling down to look me in the eye. My vision slowly became watery as I felt several tears become horribly close to escaping down my checks. "We have all day to play together though, the chairman wont be home until 6."

I blinked, attempting to push back my tears, but failed, feeling a few strays slide down my check. I lunged at Kaname, wrapping my arms around his neck, and almost knocking him off balance. After only a very short second his strong arms wrapped around me, one of them rubbing my back comfortingly and picked me up. He walked us to the couch and sat down. After a long battle, my restraint cracked and I began to sob hysterically into his shoulder.

"I-I d-dont want Kaname-s-sama to, to l-leave." I chokingly confessed, coughing a few times, and allowing more tears to cascade down my checks and nose. He lifted a hand, started stroking my hair and kissing the crown of my head a few times.

"I don't want to leave either, Yuuki." He breathed, tightening his embrace lightly. I pulled slowly away from him, rubbing my eyes furiously.

"I-I'm sorry." I whimpered quietly.

For a moment, light shock flashed across his beautiful face, before it was replaced with concern. He cupped my face in his large hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"For what?"

I gulped, not wanting to answer, but knew that there was no way he would drop the topic.

"You-" I started, feeling like I literally had to force the words out of my mouth "you probably didn't want to spend all your time for the past few days with a little kid like me, so thank you for that. And I-Im probably just making things difficult for you right n-now so, IM S-SORRY"

I slammed my head back against his strong shoulder, crying even harder than before. He felt stiff, and the arms that were around me tightened locking firmly in place, giving me enough room to move, but not enough to slip away from him.

"No" He stated simply.

"What?" I asked in reply, pushing away from him.

"No, _No_ don't _ever _say or even think that." He spat, his breathing hard, and fangs slightly protruding from his top lip. "Yuuki, I would rather be here with you, than any other place in the world. Got it?"

Kaname waited momentarily, obviously wanting me to respond. His eyes were intense and stared holes through mine, reflecting a little bit of anger and something that I couldn't fully understand, something like a burning need for understanding. Almost like what he wanted most in the world at that moment was for me to accept his previous statement as a sort of absolute truth. My vocal cords practically froze in my throat.

"Got it!?" He asked again, almost harshly.

The intensity from his eyes then changed into something of a pleading and his hands moved to be grasping my arms, becoming less stiff and more soft and gentle against my skin. After looking into his eyes for a few more long seconds I nodded and he shoved me back into his chest, Kaname's arms forming a protective cage around me. He rested his head against mine, breathing deeply, almost...smelling me.

_Thats a little weird..._I thought for a moment, smirking.

"What-cha doing?" I taunted as I wiped my tears away and relaxed, my voice slightly muffled by his damp shirt.

"Making sure I can remember your scent." He answered softly, eyes shut.

I didn't say anything for that moment, sort-of processing what Kaname said while he stroked my back.

"So you _are_ a pedophile then?"

Kaname just groaned, slamming his forehead into my shoulder.

_

* * *

Whoo! Im done!!!!! I was going to use one of Clara954's ideas for this chapter, but I decided to slip in this first, and then use her idea for chapter 15. I guess the thought of using someone else's idea's 3 or 4 times in a row just felt a little odd to me. So ya, this was kinda like a filler, I guess.... _

_REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! SERIOUSLY IM NOT UPDATING AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE 195 REVIEWS, IM ONLY 14 REVIEWS AWAY...AND IF YOUR ONE OF THE 14 PEOPLE WHO MAKE CHAPTER 15 TO COME OUT, I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU...REVIEW!!!!!! please..._

_sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes._


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, thank you all for reviewing chapter 14! I said last chapter that I would dedicate this chapter to the first 14 reviewers so here it is.

_Chapter 15 is dedicated to..._**Peachie-Trishie, l3mRe3s3, StarWater Eclipse, Roseydot, Quartet Zaelyn, Vamprincess Yuuki, Isolaphobia, jinmay-4-ever, Everlasting Angel, Jackie Loves Vampire Knight, Destiny-N, clara954, missyvamphottie, and kawaiiitahina123

* * *

**

Yuuki's POV

* * *

"Hello princess Carmel! How do you do this fine evening!?"

"...Yuuki, I don't think I can-"

I let out a frustrated growl and glared up at Kaname. We were sitting in the middle of my room right next to my doll house-castle playing, well, dolls. I was playing princess lollipop, and Kaname was playing princess Carmel, or at least he was supposed to be. Not to say that he wasn't trying, he was, that I was certain of, but unfortunately, he was also failing incredibly.

Earlier that day, when we had first started the game, I had very quickly come to the horrifying conclusion that Kaname absolutely sucked at playing princess. He was awful and never had any idea what to do with the doll in his hand. Not to mention he always made his princess way too _manly._

So, after several attempts at playing, I had finally given Kaname a set script for things he was _supposed_ to say, and that landed us in our current predicament. Kaname was staring rather incredulously down at the script, rereading it for the third time and occasionally shaking his head.

"Come on," I begged, pulling on his shirt sleeve "Why wont you just read it!"

Kaname looked down, tilting the script towards me and pointing at it with his free hand.

"Yuuki, Im sorry but if I were to read _this_" he shook the small piece of paper "I really don't think that I could call myself a man anymore."

My mouth dropped open, and I made my eyes water with faking tears.

"Are you saying that you don't want to play with me? How could you be so mean!"

I turned away from him, chocking out a few fake sobs. Suddenly my vision went blurry as, I found my self pulled quickly backward and seated on Kaname's lap, with his arms wrapped around my waist, and chin resting on the top of my head.

"I know its fake-" He sighed "but I can never win against it."

Beaming, I picked up the script from where it had been momentarily discarded and shoved it in his now open hands. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Now once again-Hello princess Carmel! How do you do this fine evening?" I said loudly, making the small doll in my hand dance in front of Kaname's.

"Perfectly fine-" He paused before continuing in a weak, defeated voice "- I have been day dreaming about my strong and handsome prince charming."

"Thats amazing princess Carmel! Tell me about him!!!!" I giggled, as I felt Kaname's head move sharply, and in a very bitter fashion on top of my own. I waited for a response, but to my dismay, there was none. "Kaname-sama?"

I shifted around, still on his lap, so that I could see his face.

"Yuuki, you really like screwing with me, don't you?" He said as he set down the paper and stared accusingly at me. I smirked and lifted the paper so that it was back at eye level with Kaname, silently telling him to continue. And, after a short moment, he complied, but with something less than optimal cheerfulness.

"My prince will be a tall and strong manly-man, with pretty hair and a...good....butt................HOW OLD ARE YOU????!!!!!!" Kaname read, shouting the last part loudly enough that he probably could have broken glass.

"Shut up and keep reading." I said simply, shifting my eyes down to the dolls. Kaname's was hanging loosely in his hand, which, for some strange reason, kept twitching involuntarily.

"I want a man-" He sighed, giving up "Who can be strong enough to protect me, but sensitive enough to want to snuggle up by the fire every night."

I giggled loudly, causing Kaname to abruptly stop reading.

"Yuuki-" he said his eyes scanning the rest of the script. "None of the stuff that you want me to say has any relevance to the plot of your..story."

"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Okay well-" Kaname started as though he was explaining something very complex to a infant. "The main point of your story is that, we-er, our princess dolls are playing together and try to capture a bunny right?" I nodded, remembering telling him that before I had made the decision to give Kaname a script.

"Well then why the heck do all of my lines consist only of saying fruity stuff about other men? Actually come to think about it, is this even your hand writing?!"

Without responding I stood up and walked across the room to my computer. Through out the whole game we had been playing, I was following orders and secretly recording our voices on the computer.

Pulling a e-mail address from my pocket, I sent the recording out, walked back to Kaname and sat down beside him.

"Yuuki-" Kaname began wearily "What was that all about?"

I glanced up from my dolls.

"Oh uh, Back when we were at the restaurant yesterday, and you were talking with that crowd of people who looked like they wanted to hit you. Ichijou-kun asked me to somehow get you to read that script _without_ telling you that ichijou-kun was the one wrote it. Then I was supposed to record it, and send it to him."

"WHAT?!" Kaname yelled for a second time that night. He put his hands up, running them through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "Did he tell you why he wanted it?"

"Ummm," I said, trying to recall what Ichijo had told me. "Oh ya- he said he wanted to edit me out of it...then put your voice as the audio in some move about two guys doing something... Then he was going to put it on Youtube!"

There was a loud thump from beside me and, shocked, I spun around quickly, only to find Kaname was laying on his back his eyes clenched shut, hands covering his mouth, and muffling a seemingly endless stream of words. A few of which I could almost make out and sounded like he was saying, 'going to kill-, rotting pile of dust, and burry him below the house'.

_What's that all about_, I thought laughing madly,_ he looks so weird!!!_

Still chuckling to the point where my sides hurt, I walked over and sat beside him, Kaname glanced through his his middle and ring fingers up at me.

"Kaname-sama"

He rolled his head to the side, sighing, and Kaname's eyes which were normally a pure chocolate brown, sparkled crimson.

"Yes Yuuki-" He answered tiredly, rubbing his temples.

"Does this mean your gay?"

_

* * *

Here's chapter 15!!!!! I wasn't really 100 % sure whether people would like this chapter or not but I figured I should post it any way to see what y'all thought._

_BTW: I was amazed at the amount of reviews I got on chapter 14, I received a total of 37 reviews. That is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a chapter before, so for those of you who don't normally review..if you read my stuff and like it, tell me. :) Thanks, please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Here's chapter 16!!! Everyone thank _StarWater Eclipse _****for curing my writers block and giving me this idea!**

**Im having a load of sinus problems right now, so sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes that I might have missed. My head is all foggy :P**

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

_Why Ichijou is going to die..._

_

* * *

_

"So does this mean your gay?" Yuuki asked innocently, staring me down.

_No, no freaking way is this actually happening!_ I thought, my mind spinning. This was my worst nightmare, I honestly couldn't believe that this was happening _to me_!

To Yuuki, this was probably just a small happening, a incident separate from everything else that would happen in her and my own life, one that had no effect on the rest of her future.

Unfortunately, even though I wish that this was also true for me, it was not. This "small" incident with Ichijo had actually, for me, started three weeks earlier..

* * *

~Earlier that month~

"_Ichijou, I am NOT going in there..." I growled in a dark voice. He had been pestering me non-stop for the last hour to go into the local towns small jewelry store with him. Earlier that week, Ichijou had developed a small crush on another nobel vampire that he had been introduced to at a soirée. Unfortunately, not long after, he had seen something in a manga that convinced him that the only way to confess to a girl was to give her jewelry. _

"_Please!!! Your all lovey-dovey with Yuuki-" I winced " -so you would know what to get a girl more than I would!"_

_Regrettably, he was more or less right, I had bought Yuuki expensive jewelry several times, though, because of her young age, she never truly understood the value of said objects. So eventually, I figured out that I should probably wait till she was at least 16 before I once again took up the habit of buying her gifts that cost more than 500 dollars. But still, what Ichijou wanted to buy was a ring, a promise ring, and I had really never had any experience purchasing one of those. _

_Ichijou whimpered from beside me, and I turned my head to look strangely down at him. He was currently on his knees with his hands squeezed together pleadingly in front of him, and was throwing me a puppy dog stare. _

"_Fine." I spat feeling heavily annoyed. _

_At that point I was willing to do anything to get him up off the ground. Several passers by were starting to stare, and, honestly, I couldn't blame them. From an outsiders perspective, we must have looked very odd._

_Smiling, Ichijou jumped up and, to my discomfort, grabbed my hand, pulling me into the shop. As we walked in, I was met with, the vaguely familiar, bright lights and glass cases that commonly inhabited high quality jewelry stores._

"_Hello, my name is Rose. Is there anything that I can help you with today?" A blushing female employee asked, rushing to help us. Ichijou just turned to look up at me._

"_Were looking for a promise ring, something simple but elegant. For the stone, quality and clarity is more important that size." I sighed, half heartedly._

_Rose looked at me, then Ichijou, then down at our hands, which were still joined, thanks to Ichijou, who was acting as though he was afraid that I would run away If he let go of me. She smiled._

"_Well someone knows what he wants..." Rose said, wiggling her eyebrows. I looked over at Ichijou, who had a look of realization dawning on his goofy face. _

"_Oh he always knows what he wants, and thats why I love my snuggy bear." Ichijou said, wrapping a around my shoulder. I stared in horror at him, unable to form words of any kind. _

"_Its so good that you two are open about this!" Rose exclaimed, talking mostly to Ichijou, occasionally glancing curiously at me._

"_Well I defiantly have no problem with it, but my monkey here-" He looked over at me, faking a loving look "-Is a little more shy, which is odd since he's a porn star and all."_

_Rose blushed even harder, squealing, and Ichijou screwed up his face, attempting to hide his laughter._

"_What the HEL-" I began, finally finding the will to speak, but was cut off by Ichijou. He reached out and grabbed Rose's hand._

"_Yes, its all guy on guy too, which will hopefully be good to get some of us to finally come out of the closet. Were starting a website for it, Its mostly going to be hard core stuff, but were going to add lots of romantic moments between the couples. You know describing what they like about each other, stuff like that." Ichijou babbled, fully gaining Rose's attention and leaving me helpless to do anything other than gape at them dumbly._

"_We'll if all of the guys are as good looking as this one here-" She pointed towards me "-then me and all of my friends will be all over that."_

_For the next hour, Ichijou and Rose chatted merrily about a our fake relationship and my fake occupation, and every time that I tried to explain this horrible joke to Rose and the several other female employees who eventually congregated around us, Ichijou or someone would state that I was "just shy" or "so cute for being modest". _

* * *

"_Well that was a very productive trip" Ichijou sang merrily as we walked back towards the Ichijou household. I shot him a glare, only to have him stare curiously back at me. _

"_What the heck is wrong with you! Do you understand nothing of the vampire social pyramid! I am higher ranking than you, therefore you DONT embarrass me in public like that. Do you understand?" I growled, making sure that my voice dripped with anger and power._

_There was a long pause, as Ichijou's smile vanished and his gaze shifted to his feet._

"_So your going to want to be on top then?"_

_In a quarter of a second I had him pinned by the neck roughly against the nearest wall, my nails cutting into his flesh. I moved so I was almost nose to nose with him, and allowed my eyes to glow ominously red. Opening my mouth to growl my response but stopped as I heard a faint giggling from the end of the street. _

_Rose and several women who worked at the Jewelers were standing huddled together, having obviously just stopped walking, their hands covering there mouths._

"_Wow save it for the website guys-" A slightly braver girl in the back stated happily._

"_Shut up-" Rose quickly said, before turning back to us. "We'll leave you guys to your business." The group walked away giggling madly and left me staring incredulously at their retreating backs. _

_Suddenly I was brought back to life by the feeling of Ichijou sliding between my fingers. Looking back at him, he started skipping down the road. _

"_There not wrong you know-" he said blandly, stopping and turning his head to smirk back at me. "-you really should save that stuff for the videos." _

"_Ichijou," I sighed frustrated. "there is no way that I am going to star in porn, you do realize that right?" _

_I was starting to get extremely worried at this point, it seemed almost like-almost like Ichijou actually believed what he had told those girls. Halfway down the road, he spun on his heals and faced me. _

"_oh I'll get what I need, one way or another." _

_And with that, he rand full speed down the road. _

* * *

~Present day~

For the remainder of that week, it seemed that every time I turned a corner or even woke up, I found Ichijou standing over me with a video camera, and at that time, it had seemed more or less harmless for the sole reason, that he was missing something important, my voice.

But now- now that was over, Ichijou had what he needed.

...and I was screwed, literally.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuuki questioned worriedly, bending over me. "What are you thinking."

I sat up swirling to face Yuuki, sitting cross legged and pulling her onto my lap.

"I was thinking-" I started turning to smirk down at her.

"-I was thinking that Im going to set Ichijo's bed on fire."

_Okay y'all I hope you like this chapter! Please review!! _

_

* * *

A/N By the way on the last chapter I got a lot of reviews saying that y'all "laughed so hard that you chocked with laughter" or something among those lines..._

_As I was reading those the only thing I had to say was, "you have got to be kidding me". I say that because all my life I have only been funny to my close friends, and around everyone else Im just....awkward.....so I wish I was as funny as y'all seem to think I am when Im around my peers, not just my friends._

_So any way I was very pleased to get those reviews, they made me really happy._

_Please Review!!!!! _


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry for the huge wait! But with school starting and my AP teachers deciding to kill me with homework, fanfiction was the last thing on my mind.**

**So anyways, Im sorry if this chapter is bad, but I only had about an hour to come up with a plot then type and edit. So sorry about spelling and grammar errors.**

**Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

Kaname's POV

* * *

"Come on, come on come onnnnnnnnn!" Yuuki shouted, turning her head to look at me as she ran down the side walk. I chuckled, she just had _so_ much energy.

"Don't worry Yuuki, well get there on time." I told her for what had to be the millionth time. We were walking back to the chairmans house, or rather I was walking and Yuuki was running as fast as she could, trying to get back before her favorite cartoon came on.

I had hoped that we would have been able to spend some more time at the park together, playing tag, pushing her on the swings, doing all the things that a guy should be able to do with the girl he likes. But unfortunately, 9 year olds have the attention span of a fly, so after only a few minutes of each activity she had succumbed to massive boredom.

I watched her as she trotted ahead of me, skirt fluttering lightly, and one shoe completely undone.

"Yuuki!" I called ahead to her "Your shoe is untied!"

She stopped running and turned around to face me, her shoulders ridged, and let out a deep breath glaring up at me.

"I want to get back in time for my cartoon so hurry up-" she turned and began walking again "besides I have never tripped on my shoelaces bef--"

But Yuuki never finished her sentence, instead she fell face first on to the hard cement, after tripping over her own feet. After a quick second to realize the irony of the situation, I panicked, as was my nature with anything negative that involved Yuuki, and ran full speed to her.

"Yuuki! Are you alright!" I flopped cross-legged on to the grass and swept her on to my lap, giving her a full scan with my eyes.

She looked up at me, tears beginning to spill past her eyelashes, as she chocked back a sob and grabbed her knee.

"OW OW OW OW!!!!" she cried, rocking gently back and fourth on my lap. Reaching out slowly, I moved her hand away from her small, red knee. In the center, there was a very small, _very_ shallow cut that was barely visible, even with my vampire senses. I closed my mouth tightly shut, attempting to hold back a barking laugh, and buried my face in her shoulder, shaking from my silent snigger.

"Hey- HEY don't laugh at me! I-Im seriously bleeding here!!" Yuuki stammered, pushing against me. I took a tentative sniff of the air, nothing.

"No Yuuki, trust me you are _not_ bleeding." _She would be in serious danger if she was, _I thought solemnly to myself.

"Well still, your lack of sympathy is very rude." She puffed, turning her head away from me. "You could at least act like you cared."

"Alright then," I straightened up and cleared my throat "Poor Yuuki!" I gushed

"Poor poor baby! Does Yuuki want me to kiss her and make it all better?"

I bent down and gave her knee a swift kiss, only to find her pouting cutely when I once again looked up at her sweet face.

"Was that so hard." She growled bitterly, shifting her hands so that they rested on her hips.

"But Im not a baby, Im a WOMAN!"

"Yuuki-"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that your nine, right?"

_

* * *

_

How was it? I know it wasn't the funniest chapter I have written, but I felt bad for not updating in two weeks. Any who, Please review!!! Also I know that I swore I wouldn't say this, but I kinda feel like this chapter needs it so--Sorry if it sucked!!!!

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, before you read...**

_Before you read, please note that its midnight, Im not really sure why Im even attempting to write this late so please forgive any spelling/ grammar/ "wow this chapter sucked" errors._

**Thank you! :D**

* * *

Yuuki's POV

* * *

I floated through the entry way, and glanced down at my knee, my heart skipping several beats. There was a small bandage with Hello Kitty designs on the front placed over the cut that Kaname had just assured me, wasn't fatal. The bandage itself wasn't such a big deal, in fact I had burned through several boxes of them in the short time that I had lived at the chairmans house. What was special was that it was Kaname who applied it.

_I am never taking this off, _I thought happily to myself as I plopped down on the cold tile floor, getting a better look at the band-aid. I squinted as light bouncing off of something shinny caused me to go temporarily blind.

Curiously, I glanced out the window in the direction of the light, covering my eyes with my hand. The glare was the effect of the sun, bouncing in all directions off of a new silver Mercedes-Benz, burning down the road. My heart jumped into my throat and I got a little dizzy, as it felt like though the world was crashing down around me. Because I knew that car, and I knew who would be driving it.

_The Chairman._

Blinded by my distress at the impending end to my visit with Kaname, I ran down the hallway. Swiftly turning a corner and, in turn, nearly running into a wall, I followed the hall down to the door of my basement where I knew Kaname was.

As I ran down the steps I caught a glimpse of our driveway from the adjacent window and was horrified to see the car coming to a stop in front of the garage.

"Kaname-sama!" I yelled, improvising. "Lets go play outside!"

Kaname glanced up at me and nodded, smiling. I saw him circle the couch and head towards me, but he was moving to slowly, the chairman was going to open the door any second. I darted out and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the sliding glass doors on the other side of the room.

"Lets play in the back yard okay!" I said quickly, taking care to make sure that my anxiety was undetectable in my voice. Kaname looked questioningly at me, before pausing as though he was listening for something, and after a moment the faint trace of a smirk appeared on his beautiful face.

Once outside I looked around, I really had no idea what I was going to do now that we had gotten out of the house. When I had seen that the chairman was coming, my only thought had been to get us as far away from him as possible, with out letting Kaname find out.

I figured if the chairman couldn't find us, he couldn't say our time together was over.

I glanced around the spacious back yard, clutching Kaname's hand, with my heart pounding loudly in a rhythmic beat against my ribcage. _Knowing the chairman, _I thought considering my options, _He's going to look for us in the house first, but when he realizes were not there...the back yard will be the first place he looks!_

I had made up my mind, when in the backyard, we could be seen to easily. I glanced over towards the tall tree's that peeked over the roof of the garage, that was where we would hide. But, I glanced over at Kaname's tall muscular figure, before shifting my attention to the ground. How was I going to get Kaname to sneak past around the house and to the woods in the first place?

"Yuuki," Kaname chuckled, pulling my attention away from scheming "Do you want to take a walk?"

My eyes lit up, a walk was perfect!

"Yes!" I nodded enthusiastically, trying to figure out how I was going to convince him to sneak around the house, when an idea hit me. "And maybe if we walk quietly enough, we can get close to some bunnies!"

Kaname, for reasons that Im not quite sure of, laughed again. Then, still chuckling, agreed with me. As we began tip-toeing around the house, I could have sworn that, from the corners of my eyes, I saw Kaname wave back to something back at the house, but, when I turned around, he was still looking stoically toward the trees.

Once enveloped within the blanket of leaves that flowed over the forest's tiny dirt path, my heart slowed down to a almost normal level. (My heart was never fully calm when I was with Kaname.) And we walked hand in hand in total silence, save for the occasional sound of birds rustling in the canopy over head, until we reached a small clearing, and Kaname squeezed my hand, silently asking me to stop.

I turned back to look at him, meeting his eyes, they held the same look he always gave me. It was a look of complete adoration, what, if I didn't know better, I would have assumed was love, and the usual hint of sadness.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

I sighed, slightly disappointed that he had apparently seen through my ruse of just wanting to take a walk, an stared out across the enclosure. It was a really beautiful area and somewhere in my overly crowded mind I registered that any other day I would have been ecstatic that I was here with the man of my dreams.

_Why do I have to find such a beautiful place on the one day that I know for a fact that my own heartbreak would follow? _Every time Kaname and I had to part, it killed me on the inside.

The canopy above was creating a shadow across the clearing, making it look eerily beautiful. There was a small river running through the middle that was crystal clear and surrounded by tiny pebbles. The grass was a bright lush green with flowers of different colors sprinkled throughout it.

Ignoring Kaname's question for the time being I floated surreally across the grass to three large boulders that laid calmly next to the river, listening to the sound of it trickling by.

Climbing up onto the flattest rock, with Kaname following, I shifted so that I faced the river and my feet would dangle lightly above the water. I paused to notice how blue the water was, it must have been about five feet deep but, because of how it was lined with pebbles rather than dirt, I could still see the bottom perfectly.

That was rather rare in this area, most of the rivers had turned muggy and brown, but the chairman had told me once how, a long time ago, all of the rivers had been beautifully clear. I could only assume that this was what they had looked like, and he was right it really was beautiful.

Unfortunately, as much as I tried to avoid it, that thought brought me back, the chairman was home, and my time with Kaname was _over._ How could that possibly be, I considered momentarily, it just wasn't fair!

_Why does it feel, _I thought solemnly as we remained in silence, _like everyone else in the universe can be with the one they love all the time, but I cant. What did I ever do wrong?_

"The chairman is home" I finally answered, unable to bring myself to look at Kaname. There was not answer, I glanced next to me, where he was imitating my position on the rock. Kaname sighed, and nodded staring straight ahead.

The silence was deafening. _Why wont he say anything? _I wondered to myself, becoming more and more anxious by the second for reasons that I myself wasn't quite sure of.

"Are you happy to be leaving?" I muttered, not wanting to hear the answer, but not wanting to remain in silence either. Kaname had never left me in a silence like this one before, so I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head.

Kaname sighed for a second time and glanced down at my hand.

"No" he answered calmly "never."

* * *

Kaname's POV

* * *

It was a dream, it had to be. There was no way that in reality I had ever managed to become so lost in the complete and total jubilation of spending time with the girl of my dreams that I was shocked at our times abrupt end. Days like the past few, didn't happen, or at least didn't happen to me. I was...inadequate, I was heartless, and most of all I was unworthy.

"Are you happy to be leaving?" Yuuki asked me in that small innocent voice of hers. It startled me, her question. How could she think that I would want to leave? That question was one that I should be asking to her, she was my life, my happiness, and most of all my heart. All I would need in my life was for her to look at me, and _see_ me, as long as she acknowledged my presence I would always feel alive, even though I was forced to live in a world of death and ultimate despair.

She, on the other hand, could have anyone in the world, someone who wasn't a monster, someone who would gaze upon her endless beauty and grace and feel only love, not the desire to pierce into her neck and drink her blood until they gained the very essence of her soul.

"No" I answered her quietly. "never"

How could I be glad to leave? Yuuki was my sun in a world covered in shadows, away from her, everything would once again return to its primitive feeling of impending doom and ever lasting sorrow, where there was no sleep, no comfort, no life.

A lightning bolt lit up the sky as the thundering of rain began to pound like the steady beating of drums around us, but, thanks to the heavy canopy above, only a few drops actually touched us. I took Yuuki's hand in my own and she scooted over to rest her head on my chest, apparently wanting some more warmth.

I wrapped my arms around her childish shoulders and stroked her hair gently, tilting my head so I could rest my cheek against the top of her head.A cool breeze blew my hair lightly away from my forehead.

I had Yuuki, and I knew that that was all the only thing that mattered, but still a feeling continued to stalking me. As much as I tried not to show it, and I really did try, it was a constant battle on my part, I felt _alone._

It felt like all of the darkness that enveloped my vampire soul had come forth into the world 4 years ago, and even though I fought, and fought desperately against it, the darkness had taken over my life. _It stole my family!_

It snatched the only bit of warmth from my life and made my soul a barren and freezing wasteland. All I wanted to do was run, and keep running forever, taking Yuuki with me and hiding us from the rest of the world. Locking us together in a miniscule room where no one could try to harm us again, as so many did.

I was only eleven for gods sake!

I might have lived a full long life before, but this was supposed to be my second chance!

_But maybe,_ I timid voice whispered in my mind, sounding so shockingly real that I nearly jumped._ But maybe, _the voice repeated, _this isn't your second chance, maybe this is your punishment._

Internally I surrendered, tightening my grip on Yuuki, but no longer trying to silence the horrifying echo's in my mind.

I was a terrible person, and I am still one today. I still say things that I know shouldn't be said, and I drive away everyone I can until I am left alone to cope in my misery. And worst of all, force others into misery with me, and then leave them to rot by themselves. I have always been a hypocrite of the worst kind as well, I want more than anything to protect the girl I love, but at the same time its me who hurts her the most. She waits every night for me, wishing that I would be with her, or so Im told by the chairman, but I so rarely come, its so cruel, its repulsive.

So maybe this life is my punishment. I finally found someone to love, and someone who could love me back. But Im doomed to repeat my past behaviors. In all reality, It would be best if I stayed away but, I could not do it. From the first time I laid my eyes on her I was dammed by the light of her magnificence. I could not leave her, if I did I would die. No question.

So I continue to be in her presence, slowly corrupting her, tainting her. But then again, she could never actually be tainted, she was to good, to perfect.

"Kaname?" She almost whispered, looking up at me. "Do you believe in karma?"

She didn't wait for my answer

"Because I don't know what I did to deserve you."

_Incredible,_ I wondered to my self, It was almost as if we were thinking the same thing. But, that brought on a brand new thought, _What did Yuuki do to deserve me?_ Here I had been thinking about all the horrible things that I had done that made the universe turn against me. Making the world taunt me to the point of madness with a beauty that, in my selfishness, I wanted for myself. But then, I had never thought about Yuuki.

Yuuki could have never done anything so bad, so evil, vicious and cruel that the universe punished her with me, a beacon of self-loathing and insanity.

Yuuki was only capable of good, everything she touched would shape it's self into something awe-striking, and her heart, _oh her heart,_ it could make even the toughest man weep for joy.

So, as she is incapable of evil, the world must have been rewarding her? _with me?_

And I was once again welcomed to bask in the joys of the world, light, and most of all _Yuuki. _This news, This _revelation, _Gave me what I truly needed. Strength. When forced to leave, I would have to wander into a black abysmal uncertainty, that for a long time I had feared would devour me. But for the first time since 4 years ago, when my world came crashing down--no was ripped down, piece after piece by carnivorous hands and I felt my heart shatter, and then shatter again, I felt brave. Truly _Brave! _

I knew that, even under the voracious eyes of those who put on a facade of respectfulness, I could survive, I could live out the arduous days and could easily hold my breath until the glorious day where I could once again be with my love.

The universe itself would protect me, because Yuuki loved me, she saw me as a gift for her good deeds and I was willing to serve her in any way possible.

I heard the pounding of the rain die down and figured that it was probably time to head back, even though I still dreaded our time together' end. I took her hand within my own and helped her slowly off the rock and towards the darkening path, filled with a wonderful sense of power. And I knew that no matter what happened I would survive to spend another day with the love of my life.

_

* * *

Okay, tell me what you guys think! Its kinda late and I'm a little loopy so if anyone notices a major mistake that I missed, please PM and let me know so that I can fix it. _

_Thanks! _

_By the way this is going to be probably the second to last chapter... Im sad that the story is coming to a close but after the next chapter I may writ e sequel, so be on the look out for that. _

_Thanks! Please review!!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! But you know, school, work and all that other crap that everyone hates....**

**I hope this chapter is good, Im really nervous because I wanted the last chapter to be good. So anyway, make sure you tell me what you think!**

* * *

Yuuki's POV

* * *

"Yuuki--" Kaname whispered quietly down at me as I clung to his leg "You have to let go of me."

"Please don't leave me.." I whimpered back, burying my face above his knee. I felt like, like I was in a hurricane. With my emotions swirling in a cyclonic chaos around me, crushing me, along with my spirits, my very essence, my _soul_. Crushing me flat to the ground, burying all of me deep within the foul, black earth. Leaving me to decay in misery, as the air in the house became cold and lifeless.

_A nine year old shouldn't know what this feels like,_ I thought to myself, wanting desperately to burst into hysterics, not because I was sad, but because I knew Kaname wouldn't leave me in that state.

_God, Im so selfish-_ I knew that Kaname had a life away from the one with me. I even knew that the time he spent with me was probably a very miniscule part of that life but,

-_but I still don't want him to go. _

"Yuuki-chan" The chairman cooed, attempting to slowly pry me away from Kaname's leg--I just held on tighter. "It will be alright, Kaname-kun will visit again soon."

I looked away from him and Kaname sighed. Then, with strength that I wasn't quiet expecting, Kaname's large arms swooped down and picked me up, placing me at rest on his hip.

"I am going to see you soon." Kaname said seriously, looking me dead in the eye. "Its not like Im leaving you forever"

"I know." I snapped defiantly, with a little more angst than I intended. Everyone kept telling me the same thing over and over. Really, who wouldn't get annoyed by that?

I knew that Kaname was going to come back. He always came back.

"Then what's the problem?" The chairman chirped, in a tone that was a little more condescending than usual.

"The problem is-" I started, racking my brain for a way to describe my feelings, but unfortunately, no solution came to mind. _Great now I gotta make something up,_ I thought dully.

"The problem is-- I think you both are stupid. If you never go away Kaname-sama, then you wont have to go back and fourth between your house and mine. You--You waste a lot of gasoline by doing that! Your killing the environment!"

There was a moment of silence, as the chairman and Kaname dawned a sort-of confused and twisted look on their faces.

"Murderers..." I added weakly when no one responded.

Kaname burst into laughter. I smiled lightly, my mood getting better. I absolutely loved it when Kaname laughed, and at that moment I realized that I didn't hear it nearly enough. I glanced at the chairman, who had gained an even more obscure look on his face, I think he had probably only ever heard Kaname laugh once before.

I started chuckling too and soon the entire room was filled with the sound of our laughter, but it ended quickly, as a sleek black car pulled into our drive way.

Kaname and I looked at each other silently for a minute before he gently placed me on the cold, hard wood floor.

"Goodbye Yuuki-" He said almost solemnly giving me a light kiss on the forehead, before turning and grasping the door handle.

As he opened the door, something dawned on me-

"Wait! Give me just one second, okay?" I begged quickly, stopping Kaname in the doorway and dashing up stairs and into my softly lit bedroom. _I cant believe I almost forgot, _I though incredulously to myself, reaching into my night-stand drawer and pulling out a small bracelet.

I had made it for Kaname the night before when he thought I was asleep. It was made out of four pieces of sting, two brown and two blue, that I had woven tightly together in a zig-zag pattern. Running back downstairs, I slid, completely out of breath, in front of Kaname, thrust out the bracelet and bowed deeply.

"I made this for you! Please take it!"

Peaking up from under my bangs, Kaname looked taken aback for a second before he reached out and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you" He said softly, relieving me of the small bracelet and tying it securely around his wrist. There was a moment of silence as Kaname examined it with a light grin on his face, before the chairman spoke.

"AWWWWWW, My little Yuuki-chan is sooooooooo cute!!" He yelled joyfully, trying to pick me up.

"Oh-oh god," I worriedly stuttered, as I backed slowly into the corner, trying to escape the chairmans outstretched arms "Kaname-sama! He's at it again, hurry-- Call child protective services!"

Kaname just chuckled once more, before shaking his head and walking out the front door. As he got into the car I ran out onto the front steps.

"Goodbye Kaname-sama! Come back soon!" I yelled waving.

The car slowly pulled out of the drive and through the windshield I could have sworn I saw Kaname smile back.

"Come on Yuuki." The chairman called, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned into the house and smiled brightly back at him, my mood no longer dark. "How was your weekend?"

I just laughed, shaking my head and walking past him toward the stairs. The chairman's continued questioning echoed through the house, following me into my room as I flopped down on my large soft bed.

Slowly sunlight poured gently into my room and as I looked out the window, the clouds and rain cleared. Leaving only a bright blue sky, and fresh, clean air.

_

* * *

Serendipitous._

As defined by the dictionary: A good and beneficial object or event come upon by accident.

_That is the only word that could possibly describe what happened this weekend, when I fell even more deeply in love._

_Because Kaname-sama came to visit._

The End.

* * *

_OMG!!! I cant believe its over!!! It feels really wierd....(O_o)_

_Well thank you everyone who actually managed to read my whole story. Im hoping to start a sequel at some point, so be on the lookout for that._

_Sorry It took so long for this update too._

_Please review!_


End file.
